Gateway Chronicles
by Robert Lee
Summary: Ever sense the two games Halo and Mass Effect have been out, there have been those that have written cross overs or discussed how the two universes may interact. Gateway Chronicles is my take on that very issue.
1. Gateway Chronicles : Prologue

1045 hours, Fourth Month on the 12th day, 100,000 B.C.E.(Forerunner Calendar)  
>Epoloch System, Shield World 0001<br>Planet Requiem

Time Remaining until activation of Halo Arrays  
>Days Hours Minutes<br>02 : 01 : 15

She stood before the might of the Didacts forces, his Promethean Knights. How many of them were the humans she fought so hard to protect? How many lives thrown away in a hopeless cause to ensure Forerunner supremacy? Too many to count. Too much blood stained her hand from her inaction. Now her husband was hidden away here in his own world. She had chosen to lock him away, unable to bring herself to kill him. Now this place that once stood as a monument to the Didacts hatred stands as her last hope to save all life from the unending Flood.

"Librarian", she turned with a start, having ventured deep into her own thoughts. Standing before her was her longtime assistant known only as the Constable "The last of the Seed Ships have been stored within Requiem, until the date they may go forth into the galaxy and replant life to this dead Galaxy... But, we believe the Flood have discovered our plans."

That thought alone sent an unnatural chill threw out the Librarians whole body. The Parasitic Infection known as the Flood had become the scourge of her entire race. For the past three centuries the Forerunner have fought against the unending tied of the Flood as they invest more and more of their planets with their vial presence. Had they listened to the Humans warnings sooner... Had she listened, it might never have come to this point.

She did not respond immediately, instead choosing to move to a nearby console. After inputting a few commands a Galaxy map appeared. Looking upon it she could see the spread of the Flood from the beginning until now, "So much loss... Had we not started fighting the Humans we may have beaten the Flood". These thoughts were not old. They were what dominated her for the past two hundred years. "We must not allow the Flood to stop our plans. Deploy as many ships as we can spare to protect the Rings... What of the Gateway?"

The Constable paused at that in consideration. The Gateway was his brain child, his project even before the Flood. "It has been completed on schedule, but I fear I must tell you that only one of our duplicate seed ships made it to the Gateway". Once the Gateway was to allow the Forerunner to expand their knowledge to new realms of space and time. When the decision was made to use the Halo Rings the purpose of the Gateway had changed to that of a third chance for the species of this galaxy. Now most were lost.

This news struck the Librarian hard. Two hundred years of research and planning was in ruins. Only one Seed Ship was left. She quickly sifted through the data and saw that the only Seed Ship to arrive at the Gateway was for the Humans. This brought a smile to her face, feeling glade that at least she could save the humans. Her anger during the Forerunner/Human war was what brought the Forerunner to their knees now, and what drove her husband to Madness.

"A small blessing at least." Extending her hand out to the hologram she touched it with some sense of affection. A fragile smile crossed her face as she looked upon the holographic image. She cared so much for these creatures, at least they would have more than one chance to survive. "It will have to do. Have you finished the Calculation for when the Seed Ship shall deploy?"

This had been the true challenge that plagued the entire Gateway Project. The Gateway itself was one of the most powerful slip space generators ever created by the Forerunner. Slip space itself was an entirely different realm of existence that the Forerunner have used for thousands of Years. Even going so far as to place entire worlds within Slip space, and then bring them back. The Gateway was much more impressive, even by Forerunner standards. It was capable of creating a Slip Space Bridge from one Reality to another, bridging the two threw slip space allowing the Gateway to exist in three places at once.

"Indeed we have. It would seem our Slip space capacitors are unable to fully compensate for the time displacement. It would seem that on that side of the Gateway it will be five hundred years in the past." The Constable sighed heavily, wishing he had more time to perfect the process. Too much room for error for his liking. He only hope that the Monitor and Sentinels that he placed on Gateway would suffice. That monitor was programed to reopen the Gateway on a specific date and time five hundred years from now. If his calculations were right, then at that time the copy Human Seed Ship will depart Gateway at the same time the See Ships here on Requiem depart. Thus, both arriving at the same locations at the same time, dispersing the same humans at the same locations.

The Librarian only nodded as she worked at the console. As she sifted through the data, the information regarding the second to last Cargo ship enroute to Gateway. This one had a level twelve Biohazard warning. This ship contained samples of the nightmare that plagued the Galaxy, the Flood. Like on the Halo rings, specimen were being stored on Gateway. It is hoped that in time the humans that shall be deposited within the secondary realm would reopen the Gateway and study the Flood, possibly finding the cure that the Forerunner could never find. Still, she had to be sure they did not escape Gateway. She began to manipulate the controls, bringing up the Promethean control systems.

The Constable tilted his head to the side as he watched her actions, "Librarian. What are you doing?"

"Requiem currently holds more than enough Prometheans to keep this place safe," She replied, not even looking from her work. "I am dispatching half the Prometheans here on Requiem to Gateway. There they will remain vigilant over the Flood. The Parasite must not be allowed to spread beyond this Realm. Now, let us finish our preparations. Our time is running out."

Elsewhere on Requiem, Promethean Knights exited there places of hiding within Slip space and boarded one of the last ships to leave Requiem, bound for Gateway. As the ship rose from the surface of Requiem, it made its course for the opening. Only when it was beyond Requiems gravitational field did it enter Slip space. Its course, Gateway.

0834 hours, Fourth Month on the 13th Day, 100,000 B.C.E.  
>Voyager Cluster, The Gateway<p>

Days Hours Minutes  
>01 : 16 : 26<p>

Monitor 8917 supervised the Work of his Sentinels with the installation of the new systems to store an maintain the Promethean Knights. It had only been notified of this addition four hours before, and was not happy with not having more notice. "Intolerable", he voiced again as he installed the final power control unit.

As he moved on to his next task, not liking how his schedule was drastically interrupted by this sudden addition to 'His' Installations systems. A shimmering golden glow engulfed him as he vanished.

Gateway was an almost exact duplicate of Installation OO, or as his creators call the Ark. What stood it apart from the Ark was its center. On the ark there was a great opening from which a replacement Halo may be produced. On Gateway it was where the source of Gateways abilities was focused. A massive spherical Slip Space generator. At the top of sphere stood three tower pylons that focused the Energy of Gateway out, then around the Installation.

This created an artificial pocket of Normal Space around Gateway. This, and the immense size of the Slip space Generator, allowed Gateway to enter slip space and create a bridge between the two universes. It would allow Gateway to exist in two different realities, and two different time frames, at the same exact time.

At that same instant he reappeared on a distant part of the array where the Flood specimens were being stored. Everything was operating at its optimum efficiency. It looked upon the Specimen with a preprogramed set of emotions. His emotions were allowing him to experience a sense of excitement at his coming studies of the Flood. Perhaps it would succeed where is Creators failed

suddenly its thoughts were broken as the holographic image of the Constable appeared on the nearby Terminal. He floated over to the image and greeted, "Greetings Constable. I am pleased to inform you that all systems have been brought online and we are ready to proceed. The new Promethean systems are also online."

The Constables face was hidden behind his helmet, so the Monitor was unable to gage if he was pleased or not for a few seconds, until the constable replied, "Very good. I am pleased that my choice in Monitors was not misplaced. This shall be our last conversation with each other, I'm afraid I must say."

The Monitor felt somewhat sadden by this. He considered the Constable to be a rather worthy adversary for debate. Still, what must be done must be done, "Of course Constable. Once the Halo Arrays fire, I will personally place Gateway into Slip space until the day we activated the Bridge"

Constable nodded, lost to his own thoughts for a moment. The Monitor simply waited for a new command, unconcerned about what the Constable might be feeling. "Very good Monitor. I wish you good luck, and a good journey. May the Galaxy flourish with Life once more." With that, the holographic image faded.

With that, the Monitor departed from the terminal and returned to its previous task. Shame about the Constable and the Librarian. He rather enjoyed having intellectual debates with them. Perhaps when Life has returned to the Galaxy, and they discover Gateway he will meet someone else equally worth speaking to?

1159 hours, Fourth Month on the 14th Day, 100,000 B.C.E.  
>Voyager Cluster, the Gateway<p>

Days Hours Minutes  
>00: 00: 01<p>

All Forerunner ships still under their control were destroyed, save for those stored in distant Installations for the Humans to find.

All Forerunner still alive within their remaining colonies were now gathered together in their final moments. Better to be together at the end.

The Flood now spread without hindrance, landing upon helpless colonies and invading. Even at the end the continued to spread.

00: 00: 00

The Rings fired.

From each of the seven Rings, an Energy cascade shot forth into space, spreading in a spherical pattern.

On distant habitable worlds, creatures of all shapes and sizes looked up to the skies or across the land, as the wave hit their worlds.

Within seconds, those worlds were devoid of all life capable of supporting the Flood.

As two converging Energy Cascades approached Gateway, it slipped into the safety of Slip space at the last moment.

Within less than twenty four hours, all sentient life was eradicated. Only there buildings remained. All traces of the Flood was gone.

0100 hours, Fourth Month on the 15th Day, 100,000 B.C.E.  
>Within Slip space, The Gateway<p>

Days Hours Minutes  
>500: 00: 00<p>

As the Monitor scanned threw the data sent from the Halo Array's, regarding the firing of Halo, he was fascinated.

All Galaxy was now devoid of life, save for that which shall be spread from Requiem.

As the data was finished being cataloged and copied, the Monitor returned to its duties.

Little did it know what chaos would befall its Installation. In a distant future it would be the sight of a battle between two Universes, as the dread of one Galaxy shall meet the other.

And on that day the fate of two Galaxies shall be decided...


	2. Gateway Chronicles : Part 1

She ran through the shadows of the Forest, after the boy that was always out of reach.

Her heat pounded in her chest as she struggled to go as fast as she could, but her legs felt like they were lagging.

All around her she could see figures in the dark, calling out her name, "Shepard... Shepard... Shepard". Mixed in were the voices of those she knew but were gone. Thane, Kaiden, Mordin, and Legion.

There were other voices. New voices, those of people she had recently met and watched die. As she ran she looked to the side, to the Shadow figures. Before her very eyes their bodies began to warp, expand, and change into something horrible. They chased her, the voices changing from those of friends to the scream of madness that froze her very soul.

They were behind her, closing fast. She had to reach the boy, protect him. He was almost in reach, almost safe.

Then the fire began to rise. She slowed, a feeling of intense lose and regret. It turned to fear as the boy began to writhe in the flame, his body expanding. His flesh changing to a sickly green brown color. Tentacles protruding from his arm, and face. One half remained innocent, but showed nothing more than hatred. Then with it gave of a shrill scream as it lunged, the shadows closing in for the attack. She was going to die... No, she was going to be turned!

"Commander Shepard. It is time to wake up." The voice of EDI called.

Shepard sat up with a start, her bare chest rapidly heaving as she awoke from the nightmare. She looked down upon her chest, inspected her arms, and saw she was covered in sweat. She placed her face into her hands, trying to calm her nerves. That last assignment had left her marked, literally and figuratively. Upon her neck was a laceration that not even Medi-Gel was able to hide fully.

"You asked me to inform you when it was 09:30. Your debriefing with the Council is scheduled to commence at 11:00"

Shepard sighed a little, her brown eyes searching the room for a moment, scanning for a threat. After a moment she shook her head, her jet black hair was shoulder length hair tickled her neck. "Thank you EDI."

She felt a familiar three digit hand be placed upon her shoulder. "Bad dream again?" Garrus asked out of concern. He sat up, his plated chest bare. It seemed that he was sleeping in her cabin more often than he did his own. She sometimes wondered if he stayed to put himself at ease, or to comfort her.

She nodded, "Yea... It the same dream as before, but different. It's just..." Her hand trembled a little at the memory of the last mission. Something about it bothered her more than any other of her previous missions combined, save for leaving Earth.

Garrus was not used to seeing Shepard like this, but even he knew what she was going through. The entire situation had escalated beyond their control to the point the Council demanded a full inquiry on the events that transpired. He nodded a little, "I know how you feel. All that we saw and did... It's almost beyond belief." He looked towards the fish tank, hoping to find some answers. All he could come up with was a stupid remark, "Then again if you had told me three years ago that I would be fighting machines the size of sky scrapers, and dating the savior of the Galaxy, I would not have believed that either."

She chuckled at the corny remark, but that was part of Garrus's charm. She turned to him and smiled. She reached out and ran a finger along the lower part of his scared mandible. He gave that Turian style purr that she knew how to bring out of him

"I don't know what I would do without you Garrus." With that she rose from the bed, he naked form swaying as she walked towards the shower. The sweat upon her body gave an exotic glint to her tanned skin, and made Garrus's eye's stay glued to her. Near her desk she paused and looked back to him over her shoulder, "Join me in the shower?"

He chuckled a little and rose from the bed and followed quickly after her, pushing aside all the worries of the Council, Reapers, and all that happened over the past few days... Well, at least for an hour.

1029 hours, September 16th, 2186(Alliance Calendar)  
>Crucible Construction Site (Location Classified)<p>

Aboard Alliance Dreadnought Alexander

Admiral Hackett stood before the observation window as the Crucible took shape. It was an impressive site that he personally was overseeing. Often times he could look out upon it and see the coming victory over the Reapers, but not today. The events that had recently transpired with Shepard and her crew had caused a major shift in everything he ever knew.

"Admiral Hackett, Sir." Hackett turned and saw his executive officer, Michael Eddington approaching. The man looked exhausted from countless sleepless nights, and mountains of paperwork involving logistical support for the Crucible. Yet he always seemed to find the energy to get the job done. "We just received a signal from the Citadel. They said its time."

Hackett did not reply all at once. He had been called upon to testify as to his part in all of this, but as he had an important job to do here the Council agreed to allow him to do so over the QEC (Quantum Entanglement Communicator).

"Thank you. Your dismissed" He and Eddington shared a quick salute before the man departed. Hackett looked out the window once more, then turned and made his way to Communications. It was time indeed.

1030 hours, September 16th, 2186(Alliance Calendar)  
>Serpent Nebula, Widow<p>

Council Chambers, aboard the Citadel

The C-Sec technician had just finished some last minute adjustments to the QEC when the image of Admiral Hackett appeared. All three of the Council Members were present and accounted for all thanks to Shepard rescue during the Cerberus invasion of the Citadel. Councilor Sparatus, the Turian Representative to the Citadel, was the first to speak, "Admiral Hackett. I thank you for agreeing to speak with us under such short notice. I only wish it was under better circumstances."

Before Hackett could respond Councilor Tevos, the Asari representative to the Citadel began the proceedings. "According to out reports, you were the one who sent Shepard upon the mission to the Voyager Cluster in regards to unusual Cerberus activity in the Cluster. According to the repost you provided they were not going to any star system, but instead they were heading deep into open space."

Councilor Valern, the Salarian representative to the Citadel was also present. During the Cerberus invasion, Shepard and the Drell named Thane Krios had saved his life. "We were hoping you might clarify a few things before Shepard is summoned. Please tell us everything that happened. How did you come across this information to begin with?"

Hackett took a slow, deep, breath in before he spoke, "About two weeks ago I received information from the Shadow Broker in regards to unusual Cerberus deployments to the Voyager Cluster. Unfortunately with the ongoing War with the Reapers, I had no ships which to spare to investigate. It was only after Shepard managed to bring both the Quarians and the Geth did we final get any sort of breathing room. That was when I contacted both Shepard and the Primarch."

One Week Ago

1614 hours, September 09th, 2186(Alliance Calendar)  
>Perseus Veil Tikkun System/ Planet Rannoch

Aboard Alliance Frigate Normandy (SR-2)

The Battle of Rannoch was over. The Quarian/Geth conflict was ended, and the remains of a Reaper now lay upon its surface. The result of it all was peace between the Quarians and Geth, and not to mention more aid for the War Effort.

Even now the Geth are assisting to repair Quarian Live Ships that were damaged during the battle, but of course both their fleets are keeping a safe distance from one another.

Shepard couldn't help but smile. It had been a good day, but a costly one.

Legion, the very Geth that made her realize that not all Geth were alike was gone. It had sacrificed himself to give his entire race sentience. It was her friend, and a valued member of Normandy's history.

Now as she, and those who knew Legion from the days when they fought the Collector, stood before the memorial wall to honor Legion by adding its name to the other names of people who gave their lives to the cause. Those present were Shepard, Garrus, Tali, EDI, Joker, Chalkwas, Gabby, and Daniels. Each of them knew Legion well, had worked with him. Some ever considered him their friend, or at the very least a brother in arms.

EDI was observing the behavior of humans as they grieved over a fallen comrade when she suddenly tilted her head, as if listening to something. After a moment she looked towards Shepard, "Shepard. We are receiving a Priority One message from Admiral Hackett over the QEC."

She nodded a little. Most likely was going to congratulate her for bringing both the Geth and Quarians into the war, "Thank you EDI. Ill handle."

As she turned to leave, Garrus gave her a quick questioning look. She knew what he meant, even if he didn't say. She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile, just to say she was ok, then entered the Elevator.

A moment later she made it to the QEC room, Admiral Hackett was already patched in.

"Good work on Rannoch Shepard. Bringing in both the Quarians and the Geth was a major victory, but I'm afraid that that is not what I contacted you for." Now her interest was piqued. If Hackett was contacting her for a mission then it had to be something to do with Cerberus. On the QEC a disembodied hand appeared and gave the Admiral a Data pad. He typed a few commands before continuing, "Shepard, I'm sending you to the Voyager cluster. There you will link up with a joint Turian and Alliance fleet lead by the Alliance dreadnought Trinity."

Now her interest was piqued even more, "It must be something big admiral, if you're redeploying ships from the front lines. What are the details?"

"Last week I got some Intel on a major Cerberus push into the Voyager Cluster. The funny thing is that Cerberus did not push into any of the know systems. Instead they have been heading out into open space." The Admiral finished typing on the Data pad, and a stream of information was then transmitted to the Normandy via the QEC. The Admiral continued, "Whatever is going on, it is something big. Long range scans are showing of the scale energy readings of an unknown origin. Whatever it is, it has Cerberus's attention. Find out what is going on out there and take it from them, destroy it if necessary."

Destroy if necessary? Not only was the Turians and Humans working together on this mission, but also they were willing to destroy whatever could be emitting so much energy, "Is there anything else I should know Admiral?"

"Nothing substantial", Hackett said. "You and your crew are on point. Once you are in system, make contact with the fleet. The Normandy is the only ship capable of going in undetected. Go in, figure out the situation, and then rejoin the fleet. If this has Cerberus's attention, then we must investigate?"

Shepard gave a sharp salute, "Yes Sir."

Admiral Hackett returned the "Good, Hackett out."

Shepard leaned against the rail in front of her and considered this. A million questions streamed through her mind. What was Cerberus doing out in the middle of nowhere? What could possibly be the source of this unknown energy? Was it the Reapers? She could not say for sure. All she did know is that if both the Turians and Alliance were concerned, then this had to be a big detail. There was only one way to find out.

"Joker. Lay in a course for the Voyager Cluster." She said directly into a Communications link to the Bridge.

"Aye Aye ma'am. I'll let you know when we arrive"

Present Day

1100 hours, September 16th, 2186(Alliance Calendar)  
>Serpent Nebula, Widow<p>

Council Chambers, aboard the Citadel

Moments before the Council had finished questioning Admiral Hackett for his involvement in what is now known as the "Gateway Incident". Shepard stood waiting her turn. Behind her seated on benches were others that would testify as to the events that unfolded on Gateway.

When she was called forth, she rose from her seat and straightened her dress uniform. She stole a quick glance towards Garrus, then was off. When she stepped onto the platform before the council, it was Vetos who spoke first.

"Commander Shepard, thank your for coming." The fact that the Asari Councilor was here just showed how serious it was. Even with the Reapers pushing in on Thesia she somehow managed to find time for this hearing. "We have summoned you here to clarify as to what happened in the Voyager Cluster."

"By our reports, you encountered not one but several separate hostile alien species, rogue AI elements more advanced than even the Geth and possibly more advanced than the Reapers, and also the possibility of a sentient parasitic organism unlike anything ever before seen." Councilor Valern was getting straight to the point, just like most Salarians.

"That is correct. All of which I have stated in my report," Truth be told Shepard was frustrated to even be here. There was a war on and she had work to do. "If I may ask, why am I here?"

Out of all the councilors, it was Sparatus that Shepard considered more of an alley. When she first became a Specter, he had firmly been against it. During Cerberus's war against the Collectors, he had been most adamant against the idea that the Reapers existed, but ever sense she had gained Krogan support for Palavin he seems to have changed his view. "You must understand Commander. While there is a War on, we all have our duties. What happened at Gateway could have been a threat to all life in the Galaxy, even more so then the Reapers." He stated simply.

Shepard considered that a moment. From their point of view she could understand. She was doing the same thing for her crew, making everything seem as normal as possible.

Vetos said, "Now then Commander. We would like to hear everything that happened. Tell us about these", she stole a quick glance at her data pad. "About these Forerunner creations. Tell us about this Covenant and UNSC."

Valern gave Shepard a hard look. If there was any race that knew anything about releasing a threat on the Galaxy it was the Salarians. "Commander Shepard... Tell us about the Flood."


	3. Gateway Chronicles : Part 2

0415 hours, September 10th, 2186(Alliance Calendar)  
>Voyager Cluster, the Gateway<p>

Cerberus Forward Operating Base

Mess Sergeant Rupert Gardner was exhausted. It had been nearly forty eight hours sense he last slept, and the work Cerberus was making him do was not in his job description and seemed rather pointless.

Two weeks earlier, a Cerberus long range scouting vessel had discovered this place by pure chance. As he understood it the scout ship had entered the Voyager cluster to track a large Element Zero rich asteroid as a possible mining location. Upon its return course they had come across something that was not there before. Something massive. When they were finally able to report their discovery to Cerberus, the Illusive man wasted no time in deploying forces. Rupert had been sent along as part of the maintenance team. Of course he had not been told a thing about where he was going.

When he first stepped off the shuttle with the rest of the maintenance crew, he thought he had been sent to some paradise world. But in the distance he saw that was not the case. In the distance he could see the arms of the installation. It was massive, larger than the Citadel. Hell, he suspected it was even larger than Jupiter. How the hell did anyone miss this? It was magnificent and went against everything he know about Space Stations and technology. Kneeling down to the Earth he had touched the grass. It seemed real enough.

After that he had gotten to work on the equipment Cerberus had brought. He heard things in the make shift mess hall. Apparently the science teams were getting nowhere face. They had determined the technology of this "world" was species specific. A week after that the break through Cerberus had so desperately searched for had been found. While exploring one of the hundreds of buildings scattered across the installation, one of the engineers with recon group had touched a console to turn on the lights. The only thing different about him was that he did not have any Reaper Upgrades, and neither did anyone in the Maintenance division.

Sense then Rupert had been working his ass off pressing buttons without even knowing what they do. They had even assigned him to a Forward Recon division doing things he was not trained to do, nor paid to do.

Somewhere along the line, someone must have messed with something this facility did not like. From then on Machines began to attack them. They appeared to be grayish-white in color, and have two arm-like appendages with two grapple fixtures at the end of each arm, along with a central "head" and a curved undercarriage containing some sort of an energy weapon. Some of them even had a type of energy shield unlike any Cerberus had ever encountered. Those that are destroyed immediately self-destruct, as all the salvage parts seem to be inoperable save for the occasional beam weapon.

Cerberus had sent significant reinforcements to help hold and take control of the installation. In orbit there was a total of eight vessels, two of which were large troop transports that were currently landed near the Forward Operating Base.

Now Rupert sat in the back of some other shuttle packed with Cerberus troopers. He did not say so, but these guys creped him out. Something about putting Reaper technology under your skin seemed wrong, especially after all that happened with the Collectors. Yet he remained with Cerberus out of some sense of loyalty he supposed. Still, as he looked about the cabin at the troopers around him in their combat armor he wished that he was with the crew of the Normandy. At the very least someone to talk to.

As the shuttled eased down to land, the hatch opened and filled the cabin with intense humidity and the smell of soggy planets. As he filled out with the others he boots were suddenly planted in five inches of swamp water. This place stunk to high heaven. Looking around he could see that there had been trees cleared away to make room for a landing pad outside of this swamp facility. From the wide opening of the base an officer emerged and strode right to him.

The officer spoke matter of factually, no nonsense. "Mess Sergeant Gardner, you will accompany me for your assignment."

With that the officer turned and began to walk. Rupert simply thought "And hello to you to asshole". He would never say that. People have been killed for less. As he approached the facility he had a sudden feeling of dread.

A voice from within screamed for him to get back on the shuttle and to leave this place. It was not for any of them. He looked to the ground for a moment and mumbled "Get ahold of yourself Rupert. This isn't the Collector base, and you are protected." He stepped through the threshold then, into the base. Little did him, or any of them know, that the vast majority of them would be dead. That a threat worse than the Reapers lay waiting, patient, and hungry.

* * *

><p>Far below the base, in the bowels of some massive dank and dark room, a mind was stirring for the first time in over a thousand years. It could hear those above, scouring about in ignorance of what they risk. It's great massive writhed, its massive tentacles spread through the narrow passageways in anticipation.<p>

So long in silence, in Death, had it slept until the unnatural creatures had come. Once of his greatest enemy, now they were different. Sour meat and sour minds, but food none the less.

Now new feet have fallen. Sweeter meat, untainted by the sour metal. He was closer to the turning the key of fate, and unleashing hell upon the universe. Soon it and its Progeny shall rise. They will feast upon the minds and flesh of those above. They would spread once more across the stars themselves. A feast beyond that of before. A feast of two universes.

It laughed at the memory of those who had imprisoned it hear, out of fear and curiosity. A warning to those above, but unheeded. Soon the Flood shall spread, and it would be the one that would lead its ilk across the stars. What was it the ones before had called It so long ago?

Yes, that name.

The Great Mind.


	4. Gateway Chronicles : Part 3

1034 Hours, September 10th, 2558(UNSC Calendar)  
>Delta Vega Cluster<p>

Onboard Covenant Supercarrier, Avatar of Truth  
>Joint UNSC Sangheili Task Force<br>Combined UNSC Tenth Fleet/Sangheili Eighth Fleet of Righteous Revenge  
>Combined Fleets Code Named Epsilon Fleet<p>

It had been seven months sense representatives of the UNSC and the Sangheili, namely Admiral Hood, Captain Lasky, and the newly appointed Kaidon Thel Vadum, met with the Jiralhane Chieftain Lydus to negotiate a peace between the Sangheili and the Jiralhane. Seven months sense remnants of the Covenant attempted to assassinate diplomats in a cowardly attack on the planet Ealen IV. The assassination had failed, but sense then the Covenant Remnants have become a terrorist organization, striking Human, Sangheili (Elite), and Jiralhane (Brutes) targets. Targets have thus far been Colony Worlds, using a Thorium laced explosive charge that detonate in atmosphere causes the ecosystems on habited worlds to collapse. Even Mgalekgolo (Hunter) and Ungoy (Grunt) worlds have not been spared.

In response the UNSC, Sangheili, and Jiralhane forces have turned their sights on these rogue elements and agreed to work with one another to make sure every last Covenant Remnant is destroyed.

Still, as a result of the Covenant Remnants actions there has been a sudden increase in refugees in UNSC space. In an effort to locate suitable worlds for colonization, the Tenth Fleet of the UNSC and the Eighth fleet of the Sangheili have begun a long range search for worlds that could use as possible settlement sites. The larger Covenant ships in the fleet were filled to capacity with settlers of multiple races, engineers and soldiers.

This was a mission of mercy, but little did any of those onboard these vessels know that soon a life or death struggle against an old enemy and a force of unimaginable power would begin.

* * *

><p>Special Operations Officer Henr'ak 'Takalu stood with his fellow officers of the Avatar of Truth as the UNSC Pelican came into the docking bay to land. He was currently without his helmet, the crescent moon shaped scar behind his left eye was still plain to see. It was given to him by a human marine, Sergeant Zhao Heng Lopez, during the war. He was a prisoner of war onboard the UNSC Mona Lisa. What had happened to him there he still did not talk about, even to his own family. The one thing that was known by everyone is that twelve human marines boarded the UNSC Mona Lisa. Only three made it out alive. Two humans and one Sangheili. But that was all in the past. Still, the nightmare that they had all encountered on the Mona Lisa would haunted his dreams for the rest of his life. One positive thing he took out of it was meeting Sergeant Lopez, who he still considered a friend.<p>

Approximately thirty units(minutes) prior Fleet Master Grenar 'Kelacal received a message from the current flagship of the UNSC ships present in the task force, the UNSC Iwo Jima. Henr'ak was not aware of the contents of the message, but knew it had to be important enough for the Fleet Master to order Epsilon Fleet to exit Slip Space and hold position.

In Henr'ak's opinion, holding position for too long with both Sangheili and Jiralhane onboard was a bad idea. While there was a "Truce" in play the old hatreds both races shared for one another was always present. There have already been small incidents of fighting spread threw out the fleet. Mostly hand to hand combat. They had so far been fortunate that ships have yet to turn on one another. It was fortunate that both Fleet Master Grenar 'Kelacal and Chieftain Revar of the Jiralhane, who was also present, were both interested in keeping things civil and for the most part have been able to keep both sides in line.

The Pelican passed through the Hangers atmospheric shield and swung around so that the access hatch would open onto the ship. Henr'ak watched as the shuttled eased down onto the bay floor, the Pelicans engines cycling down. As the rear hatch opened, allowing the passengers onboard to depart. The Human Admiral Alexander Churchill and his guard of five of what Henr'ak recognized as the Spartan IV known as Razor Squad walked down the hatch.

Admiral Churchill gave a customary human salute while Fleet Master 'Kelacal gave the customary Sangheili salute, which involved pressing his fist against his own chest and bowing his head. Chieftain Revar did not return the favor, as when the Jiralhane gave a salute it was generally a call to battle.

Admiral Churchill began, "Fleet Master 'Kelacal. I apologize for requesting this meeting under such short circumstances, but a situation has come up and we are the only ones close enough to do anything about it. Have you assembled your command staff?"

Fleet Master 'Kelacal nodded, "Of course. They await us in the Council Chambers to hear what you have to say." He gave a motion to me, "This is Henr'ak 'Takalu. He is in charge of those with the rank of Special Operations. He will be joining us for the meeting. I also took the liberty of inviting Chieftain Revar, as he is a part of this fleet and deserves a say."

I gave a short bow to the human Admiral. One of the Spartans was eyeing me closely. I could not see the Spartans face, as the human had its helmet on. This Spartans armor was a Dark Red, the traditional color of Razor Squad. When asked why they wear red armor they often say that they painted the armor in the blood of their enemies. Was the Spartan perhaps challenging me in some way? Now was not the time for such things.

"I do not like all of this... What is it you humans call it? Cloak and Dagger bullshit. It is not something a true Warrior would condone." Said Chieftain Revar. Like all his kind he loved the thrill of battle, and the prospect of tearing his prey in half. Unlike others of his kind Revar had an understanding of things like Covert Ops, military tactics, and many other concepts that seem to elude many of the Jiralhane.

Admiral Churchill didn't seemed fazed by Revar and simply continued, "I assure you Chieftain Revar, I have a purpose for waiting to inform you all. Now, may we head to this Council Chamber?"

Without another word the group began to move on towards the primary hatch. Henr'ak remained behind the Fleet Master as a sign of respect and obedience. He noticed one of the Spartans quickly catch up to him and fall into stride. It was the same one who had been eyeing him a few moments before. He judged by this Spartans armor that the Spartan was the commander of this Spartan unit. The Spartan leaded towards him a bit and whispered in a voice that was obviously female, "I see you still carry the mark I left you Henry."

That startled him. No one had called him by that human name for a long time, and the only person left that would know it was... "Sergeant Lopez?" he asked incredulously.

Lopezes visor depolarized and she gave him a grin, "It's been a long time Henry, but it not Sergeant anymore. It's actually Major... It's good to see you." her visor repolarized. She was about to get back to her people when she leaned back to him and said, "Tell you what. If we survive the next few days, then drinks are on you."

I could only chuckle at that. Judging by the fact that Lopez was now a Spartan IV there indeed was a lot to talk about. But what was it she meant by 'If we survive?' Just another mystery he hoped would be answered by the conference.

* * *

><p>The Council Chamber was originally designed so that the Council of the Covenant could meet onboard a ship when being moved from on location to another. As that was no longer entirely necessary the Chamber had been converted into a more technologically friendly environment. Holographic displays dominated the walls so that anything of interest can be shown and reviewed. Sangheili and Ungoy alike worked on various consoles arrayed throughout the room. Where the Prophets would have been there was now a holographic platform where one could speak to those present with ease.<p>

Henr'ak was seated other Special Ops Sangheili. Each rank of Sangheili present was seated with others of their specific rank. It was believed that it would allow individuals of similar mindsets to share thought with one another with ease. The Jiralhane did not have any sort of system. They sat wherever they wished, and if one wanted another's seat they would generally fight for it until one submitted.

As things settled down Admiral Churchill took the stage. Holographic displays appeared before him, automatically translating to English. He inserted a Crystalline Chip into the console before he began. Churchill was a no none sense kind of leader who always went straight to the point. "Three days ago, a Deep Space Survey Probe discovered an object approximately twenty four hours from our current position. This object is believed to be of Forerunner origin." Churchill looked down and typed on the display. An image of open space was shown on screen "This was taken by a UNSC Prowler near that same position approximately two years ago." The image shifted. It was still open space, but there was something else. Something that made Sangheili and Jiralhane both rise from their seats.

What was shown on screen was massive. An object the shape of an eight pointed star. Four of the arms were much longer than the others. On its surface was obviously a lush and habitable world. At the center of the object was what appeared to be a spherical object. At the center of the room a rough three dimensional holographic representation of the object was projected.

"Layout and design is reminisant of the Forerunner Installation 00, more commonly referred to as the Ark." Churchill continued. Whispers in various languages erupted throughout the chamber. The significance of this was not lost on anyone. "The UNSC has decided that as a show of good faith to both the Sangheili and the Jiralhane that we would share the details of this to both your governments. Our task force is the only group in range that can move in and assess the situation. Admiral Hood, Kaidon Thel 'Vadum, and Head Chieftain Lydus have agreed to cooperate for the duration of this expedition."

Admiral Churchill remained silent as those present spoke. The Sangheili spoke of endless possibilities for this place, while the Jiralhane spoke of less notable things. Mainly of knowledge of weapons, and things that would make them strong.

When conversations died down Churchill continued, "There is one other thing. A mystery that we have yet to solve." He entered a console command, holographic image to zoom in. Most of the installation disappeared save for a part of the longer arm. "The probe we have stationed there recorded this video." Suddenly, as if something just began to materialize on its own, a strange vessel passed into threw some sort of field and approached the installation. The ship had a central structure and two wing like structures that ran along the length of the ship. It was mostly a white color save for black and gold stripes. "We have no idea who they are or what their intent is." The video repeated itself again. Admiral Hood pointed at the image. "Our scientist believe that a powerful Slip Space field engulfs the entire station, allowing it to exist in multiple locations at the same instant. We cannot confirm this from what we have, but we will find out." He let that settle in. The technology to do something like this was beyond anything the UNSC or Sangheili could possibly do. "Our order, investigate the installation. If we can establish a research facility then we are to do so. If it is considered a threat, then we are to destroy it."

* * *

><p>At that same moment<br>Gateway Station

it writhed with anticipation. They were getting closer to its tomb. The gate shall be opened, and it shall rise once more.

In a distant dark room it could see through the eyes of its brood. The sounds of working could be heard beyond the door.

As it watched, the door slowly swung open. The face of the Sergeant Gardner was the first it saw, but there were others behind him. They could not see the danger rushing at them. As the lights within the room came on, the face of the one called Gardner was first one of confusion, then one of terror as his brood was free. Free to feast upon flesh and bone once more.

In the depths of Gateway it began to laugh. "Now the gates have been unlatched. The gates of Hell have opened, and we are freed to feast. Corpses shall rise, and death shall spread across all of creation."


	5. Gateway Chronicles : Part 3 point 5

2322 Hours, August 11th, 2552(UNSC Calendar)  
>Epsilon Eridani System, Planet Reach<br>Classified ONI Facility, Northern Polar Region

Reach had been discovered.

An army of Covenant forces has infiltrated the Reach Defense Perimeter by a as of yet unknown means to the human inhabitants. UNSC Fleet Comm was preparing a counter attack against the Covenant forces deployed in the Viery Territory. That did not matter to the marines stationed at Rally Point Tango Seven, a classified ONI research and development facility.

On July 24th, the Winter Contingency was enacted by the UNSC Fleet Comm when the Covenant presence was discovered by the Spartan Noble Team. At that moment ONI began its own directives, namely to exfiltrate all classified items and artifacts from Reach before it was too late.

Rally Point Tango Seven was last on the list. So far the Marines stationed here have only been ordered to maintain the facility and repel any and all hostiles that may attempt to infiltrate the base.

As Engineer Richards made his rounds threw the facilities upper floors he felt unease. He wished he was nowhere near Reach, whereas the Marines stationed here were gung ho to get into the fight. "Damn idiots" he called them all. "The Covenant could not be stopped. They cannot even be slowed down." He was of the belief that humanities only way to survive was to pack their bags and leave this part of the galaxy forever, but he would never actually voice his thoughts. He didn't want to be disappeared, or worse.

He entered a maintenance room and looked inside. Everything looked okay. He was about to close the door when his eye caught sight of something. On the floor was some odd thing made of shinning silver and purple metal. He tentatively entered the room and approached the thing, the door slowly swinging shut behind him. Kneeling down next to it he blinked. This was not UNSC tech. It looked Covenant. Why was it here?

Suddenly it occurred to him that if this was here, then what if there were also Covenant here? Even in this very room? He shot to his feet and was about to use his radio to call for help when something clamped down over his mouth. Instinctively his hands went up to try and pull it off, but his fingers wrapped around something he could not see. A cloaking device?

The unseen foe that held his face lifted Richards from the floor. He began to thrash in an attempt to escape. He tried so hard to scream, but what held him by the head covered his mouth.

His mind worked a thousand thoughts in a fraction of a second. He screamed in his head, "I DONT WANT TO DIE! DEAR GOD, PLEASE!"

His thoughts were cut short by a great pain in his chest. He suddenly felt weak, sluggish. His hand released the force over his face and moved towards his chest. They touched something wet at first, then something so hot. Unbelievably hot.

His eyes gazed down and saw threw the force holding him. To his horror he saw the all too familiar duel edges of an energy blade sticking out of his chest. His vision began to waver. His hands flopped to his sides. He was losing feeling everywhere. The blades must have sliced his heart, maybe other things.

In his final seconds he kept repeating in his thoughts, "I don't want to die... I don't want to die... I don't wa-"

Henr'ak 'Takalu withdrew his blade from the dead human in disgust and tossed aside the body. The smell the human had produced at the end told Henr'ak that the human had soiled himself.

The team of five Sangheili Special Operations decloacked and returned to the holographic generator. A three dimensional image of this facility came into view and they returned to discussing their mission from before they had been so rudely interrupted.

Ismak 'Vadula, the commanding officer of this mission, continued, "Sixteen days ago, our forces successfully took a human facility designated as 'Sword Base'. Sense then, Huragok have sifted through the human archives. Yesterday, the Huragok discovered information suggesting that the base we are in now houses technology that the Prophets consider holy." That meant the humans had Forerunner technology here. It was desecration and an insult to everything the Covenant believed in. "Before they can escape this place, we are to tear it away from their filth grasp."

Each of them, including Henr'ak, gave a growl of understanding. They reinitialized their stealth fields and exited the room. Their primary goal was to remain undetected by the humans here and retrieve the technology before an orbiting Corvette is deployed to burn this place from existence.

At the end of the corridor Ismak gave the order for the team to split up to minimize the chances of detection. Henr'ak considered this to be a foolish decision, but it was not his place to question. Only to obey.

Three other humans crossed his path, but all three were eliminated before they could sound the alarm. He stashed their bodies in adjoining rooms before going deeper into the facility. He was approaching his objective. A blast door ahead of him told him that what he was looking for was threw there. Oddly enough there were no guards present.

Cautiously he approached the door. He gazed upon a control panel on the wall next to it, considering the human words. Like most of his race he could read and understand the primary human language, but he was not able to speak it. The problem came from the Sangheili mouth being unable to produce the same noises as a human. Some had mastered the art, but he had yet to do so.

He pressed the button labeled "Open" and turned as the blast door opened. When there was enough room to pass he entered, but part of the way in he stopped. He was in some sort of cargo storage area, but it was empty. This wasn't right. According to the report this room should house an artifact. He was about to withdraw when he felt something pierce his shoulder.

Instinctively he dived away from the opened hatch behind him. He reached for his back, curious as to why his energy shields had not deflected the bullet, but to his surprise he found no bullet hole. Something else had hit him, a cylinder of some sort. He pulled it off and saw it was a syringe. It had struck him between him in the shoulder, a part that was not armored. He threw it aside and raised his plasma rifle to the door.

A trick? Was this an ambush? Why had they not killed him and...

A great weariness came over him. His breathing quickened. His legs began to wobble. He reached for the wall, trying to stay awake. The plasma rifle felt suddenly heavy. What had these humans done to him?

His legs buckled and he fell forwards, but his vision faded before he hit the ground.

In the drug induced darkness he was able to make out a voice, only bits and pieces. Masculine, twangy, human. "Objective has been captured Major Smith... Special Ops Elite... Rest of the Elites were cornered... KIA... Preparing subject for transport..." Then he knew no more.

Henr'ak's consciousness returned to him suddenly. He could not see, everything around him was pitch black. He tried to stagger forward but found his arms and legs were bound. He began pull at his restraints.

The silence was broken by a human voice, "Looks like Subject 60 is awake." The voice chuckled "Give him the lights."

Suddenly a light brighter than anything he had ever seen came on in his face. His eyes snapped shut. He thrashed about, trying to force his arms and legs free from his restraints. He wanted loose, to kill those who had done this to him.

"Dim the lights." The lights were dimmed and he could open his eyes. The room was some sort of laboratory. Looking about he could see various consoles and medical instruments, all of human design. He looked to his arms and legs, seeing he was bound to some sort of upright table in a position similar to being crucified. The next thing he realized was that his armor and jump suit was gone. He was exposed. A door to the room slide open. Four individuals entered the room. Two marines armed with shock batons, a human in all white including a mask, and an officer. The officer human stepped close to me, and looked me in the eye.

Henr'ak hiss and growled at the humans, his mandibles opened and snapping shut. The officer looked to the human in white and nodded. That human pressed a few controls, and pain lanced threw my body. Every muscle in my body reacted violently. Henr'ak wanted to scream, but he held my mandibles shut by sheer force alone. After a moment the Officer gave a nod and the pain increased. The pain was increased four more times before Henr'ak could not bear it any longer and howled in anguish. The pain suddenly subsided and he slumped, his muscles limp. Henr'ak would have been on the floor had he not been restrained.

"What were the levels at for this one Dr. Wu?" The officer said referring to the one in white.

looked at his readings for a moment before responding, ".060 amps Major Smith. That is twice the amount it would take to kill a human! It is remarkable Subject 60 is still alive."

That was an understatement. His muscles were on fire. His fingers and mandibles were twitching uncontrollably. His breaths was ragged and uneven. Major Smith stepped closer to Henr'ak and looked me in this eye. "You are now nothing. Whatever name you had is gone. You are now Subject 60. Know that I'm going to learn everything there is to know about you, Freak. Your life is mine."

1300 Hours, October 2nd, 2552(UNSC Calendar)  
>Soell System, Halo Debris Field<br>UNSC Mona Lisa

Henr'ak sat in his small metal cell. His body remained fixed to the hell he had learned was called the "Mona Lisa", but his mind was elsewhere as he reached a deep meditative state. His cell had little to offer save for a small human style toilet, which had been an achievement to figure out how to use. The floor was his only bed, as his previous escape attempt involved the metal piping used for the beds support. After that they removed everything that could be used.

Sense his imprisonment he learned of others of his kind being held aboard the Mona Lisa. At last count there were at least sixty, but with their human captors constantly coming up with new ways of torture and experimentation those numbers were always changing.

Things only became more strained when the introduction of human prisoners to the Mona Lisa was added. Henr'ak could still recall his first meeting with the human's prisoners. A test of sorts. Five of them had been given improvised weapons, namely pipes and small blades. They were put in the same room as him and told if they killed the Elite they would receive their freedom. Now those humans were dead by his hand.

Recently though the test had changed. Late at night threw the small window, one could see the sight Sangheili and human alike being escorted away. Shortly their after the sounds of screaming. They never returned.

As these thoughts flowed through his mind he was suddenly brought back to reality by the shrill noise that always proceeded the doors opening. He rose to his feet and moved towards the back wall. As the doors slid open the sight of four human wardens bearing shock batons and pistols greeted him. This usually meant more testing.

He knew what to do in this situation, as he had been forced to do so what seemed like everyday sense his arrival. He stepped into the formation and followed the guards. One of the guards behind him kept tapping Henr'ak's back with his shock baton. Not enough to give a full charge, but enough to be annoying.

Instead of taking a right at the junction, as he was usually supposed to do so that he would be taken to the labs, he was taken left and into an elevator. Two levels up he was escorted to a lab he had not seen before. There was an upright table similar to the one he had been strapped to when he first arrived. In the room were several human scientist and the devil of the Mona Lisa, Major Smith.

"Secure Subject 60 to the table." The Major ordered. Like the obedient drones these human guards were they did so. Henr'ak wanted to kill Major Smith, but knew any attempt he made under the circumstance would only lead to his death. Time was his ally, but also his enemy.

As Henr'ak was secure, one of the scientist began to attach sensor devices across his body. As Henr'ak studied the room he was unable to make out any of the usual torture devices. Something was different about today.

As the scientist stepped aside, Major Smith stepped forward and looked Henr'ak in the eye. "You have been a major pain in my ass ever sense you arrived her. I suppose it has something to do with whatever training you had to become what you are." The Major smiled his usually wicked smile, "Let's see if the persistence carries over."

Henr'ak blinked. Carries over to what?

Even as he considered this, the door opened again and technicians entered the room, escorting a device that had a hydraulic arm that ended to a container. The Container was cylindrical with one end attached to the arm and the other to a small hatch at its end, but it was what was inside the container that filled Henr'ak with sudden anger, fear, revulsion, and dread. Inside was the bulbous and vial shape of a Flood Infection form.

All at once the mysteries surrounding the prisoner disappearances, the screaming in the middle of the night, all became clear. These humans were experimenting with the Parasite. His eyes went wide, and even though he knew the humans would not understand he screams, "Madness!" He began to thrash in his bonds, "You must destroy the Parasite! You fools!"

None of the humans took note as they technicians wheeled the device closer to him. He realized that the way the container was positioned would open the hatch right on his chest. They were going to going to infect him? He began to pull at his restraints harder, his mandibles snapped in the air as he fought for freedom. Suddenly he felt his left arm restraint begin to wiggle. Just a small amount, but it was a hope.

The arm was moved into place, the cylinder was pointed towards his chest. The vial creature within squirmed about with delight at the prospect of a host. Henr'ak pulled at his arm restrain harder, it was coming loose.

"Open Flood specimen 24's container. Prepare to take Subject 60 to isolation ward 7." The hatch to the cylinder opened. The creature began to move, approaching Henr'ak's chest. Suddenly Henr'aks arm was free. Without a moment's hesitation his arm shot out in front of him and his the cylinder and arm with enough force to cause the arm mechanism to spark violently and spin to the side, away from his chest.

The Flood Infector did not miss a beat, and leapt out of the cylinder onto a Guard. It grappled onto the Guards chest and began the infection process. The Guard writhed on the ground, screaming, "GET IT OFF ME! GET IT THE FUCK OFF ME!" Other guards swarmed in to try to help, unaware it was already too late. Major Smith, the Scientist, and the Technicians fled the room. Even as all of this was happening, Henr'ak had successfully freed his bonds and ran out of the room.

As he exited he ran right and did not stop as he followed the corridors. Even as he run he heard the maddening shriek of the Flood. The Infected Guard was now loose on the ship. He knew that none of his kind had much time left before the infection spread beyond the control of the humans. He had to free his imprisoned brothers and evacuate this vessel before it was too late.

1346 Hours, October 2nd, 2552(UNSC Calendar)  
>Soell System, Halo Debris Field<br>UNSC Mona Lisa

Alarms blared across the ship.

A feminine, but synthetic, voice announced a warning to the crew. "Contamination detected on deck four, subjuntion 11. Security has been notified."

Henr'ak slowed his pace. Without a weapon, or an idea as to the layout of the Mona Lisa, he had to be cautious. With the Parasite loose aboard this vessel he may not have the opportunity to be quiet.  
>A door on the wall ahead of him began to open. He snuck up beside it and waited as the sound of a human caught his attention.<p>

"God damn piece of shit!" The human cursed as he exited the room, fumbling with his pants zipper. Before the human exited the room fully, Henr'ak struck the human with his right hand, flat palm directly to the chest. The human had only a fraction of a second to take in a stunned breath before Henr'ak's left fist struck the human in the head. The human, dressed as one of the guards, flew to the side from the force of the impact. The humans head struck the metal door frame hard, instantly rendering him unconscious.

Henr'ak dragged the human back into the room, the automatic door closing behind him. He searched the human, trying to find a weapon, but could only find a key card. He looked at the card for a moment and decided it might come in handy. Looking about the room he recognized it as living quarters. He searched the room, searching for a human weapons of some sort. All he could find was a wooden bat of some sort.

The bat had a cane like handle and flat fronted wooden blade. It was not sharp but was about 38 inches long and 4 inches wide. Training device of some kind?

He held the stick for a moment, looking it over. Wasn't exactly an energy blade, but the wood seemed strong. It would have to do. With nothing else left he made his way to the exit, but paused next to the door. There was a miniature diagram of the ship with a red dot and words stating, "You are here". Looking over the map he saw that one level up was an auxiliary control room.

Studying the map more closely he traced the quickest path to get there. His target was set, with that he left the room.

The intercom blared to life again, the same voice as earlier. "Contamination detected on deck 3, deck 4, deck 5, deck 6. Security has been notified." Almost the exact instant the intercom finished its speech, the vent ahead of Henr'ak exploded. The unmistakable shape of a Flood Combat Form, human he guessed, fell onto the floor. Henr'ak did not stop his pace, but brought his stick to bare. As the Flood Combat form rose to its feet it gave a blood curdling cry. Before it could leap, Henr'ak slammed his stick against the abominations chest, causing it to fly back a short distance and flop onto its back. Before it could get back up Henr'ak leapt into the air and brought his hoof down on the creature's chest. Muscle and bone collapsed downwards, crushing the infection form that lingered its chest. The creature squirmed one last time before it moved no more.

He stepped away from the thing, breathing heavily. His two hearts pounded in his chest as the rush began to pass. He looked down at the creature below him and realized it wore the remnants of an orange jumpsuit. One of the human prisoners? That meant all those who had been taken before were now loose?

Even as that thought raced through his mind the sound of groaning and gurgling broke him from his thoughts. From the way he had come over a dozen Flood forms of various kinds came into view. He began to run. They were in pursuit, gaining on him fast. Up ahead was an elevator door, the one he was looking for. As he reached it he slowed to a stop and pressed the button with the up arrow.

It didn't open. As his eyes focused on the approaching Flood, his hand pounded on the button over and over again.

The Flood was almost upon him when the door finally opened and Henr'ak was faced to face with a stunned human guard. The guard instinctively raised his hand with a shock baton to strike Henr'ak, but the human was to slow. Henr'ak grabbed the human by his arm and lifted him off the ground, throwing the human towards the Flood. This slowed down the Flood long enough for him to get inside and press a button for the next level. As the door slid shut the sound of pounding from the other side could be heard, and faded as the lift went up.

He moved to one side of the lift and raised his stick into a ready position to strike. He did not know what to expect beyond the door, but he wanted to be ready. As the hatch slide open he saw nothing but empty corridor. It took him a moment to process what he was seeing. The floors and walls were painted with human blood, and at various places were chunks of flesh and bone. It was a sickening sight, even for him.

Slowly he exited the room, and looked from side to side. Whatever had happened here was recent, and violent. He made his way up a corridor until he reach auxiliary control. The door was twisted and forced. Inside the room he found what he had been searching for. A wall of computer panels. Most were broken, but one still worked perfectly. He typed slowly on the crude human console, looking to access the controls to the cell doors. Better to give the prisoners a fighting chance then let the flood get them. A warning appeared on the screen.

"Restricted Access: Level 3 Security Clearance Required"

He considered that a moment, then remembered the security card he had found. He still clutched it in his hand. Experimentally he inserted it into a slot that it looked like it could fit into. After a few seconds the computer chimed and displayed "Access Granted".

Partick Rimmer sat in his cell, feeling like a nervous wreck. For the past twenty minutes the alarms had ben blaring. A few times he could have sworn that he heard gun shots, but he was not sure.

Then he cell door opened, but there were not guards. Hesitantly he rose and moved to the door. Looking out he saw that all the Cell doors were opened. Humans and Elites exited, each as confused as the other.

A Guard suddenly ran around the corner. The Guard kept looking over his shoulder, in his eyes was the sight of terror. He was not paying any attention when he ran into a wall of prisoners. Before the Guard even knew what was happening several humans and Elites swarmed him, beating him to a pulp and stealing his gear.

Rimmer backed away from the carnage, "Holt Shit! Holy Shit!" He stammered a few times, "Wha- Wha- What the fuck is going on?!"

One of those who jumped the guard rose to his feet. He was a thin muscular man, his head was shaved bold, his eyes were green, and he had a scar on his noise. Rimmer recognized him immediately, and knew he was someone he was afraid of. Mark Lazerus. A serial killer from the colonies who was known for preserving his victims by submerging them in tanks Liquid Nitrogen, so that he could look in on their death faces whenever he wished.

Mark spread his hands and called out, "For too long we have been treated like animals! Now, let us show our captures what kinds of animals they have made us into!"

The human prisoners roared with approval, the Elites began to spread out into teams. Rimmer began to run. He had to get away from this madness, find someplace safe!

He did not know how long he had been running. He passed guards who were rushing in different directions, but they all ignored him. Something must have been going on. Maybe other prisoners had escaped first and were causing havoc? Maybe the Covenant had come? Maye-

Suddenly he stepped on something slippery. He instantly lost his footing and fell onto his back. He lay there for a minute before sitting up with a groan. He looked down the corridor. Lights at one end were all out, leaving that area in blackness, but the lights closer to him were flicking. It took his mind a moment to register what he was seeing.

Spread across the floors and walls was blood. Hand prints, drag marks. So much blood. Rimmer suddenly felt sick and realized this is what he had slipped in. He was about to turn tail and flee when he saw something in the darkness approaching.

As it came closer he made out the outline of a human, and what looked like a guard's uniform. Rimmer held up his hands, "Oh thank God! Listen man, I don't know what is going on but I am not with those other guys! Infect, I surrender! Yea, I gladly surrender!"

The form came closer, then from the shadows it raised one of its arms... No, not arms. Tentacles. It shrieked and ran right at Rimmer.

Rimmer backed away, his eyes wide with terror at the thing coming for him, but stepped in the same splash of blood and fell again. On his back he began to crawl backwards as fast as he could.

"NO! No, please don't! Go away!" He screamed. He remembered what that guard had told him. Something about a biological weapon on this ship... The Flood, yea that was it. This must be it!

The creature was about to dive down on Rimmer when suddenly what looked like a Cricket Bat came into view and smashed into that things body, forcing it back. A dark form rushed after it and hit the Thing over and over again until the creature moved no more. Rimmer breathed heavily and looked at his savior. It was an Elite, armed with nothing more than a Cricket Bat.

Rimmer quickly got to his feet and without fear approached the Elite, "Th-Th-Thank you so much! I thought for sure I was going to die! But you saved me!" The Elite turned his gaze on the human and blinked. The Elite said something in a language he could not understand. "Yea... So, my name is Rimmer! Actually my first name is Patrick, but everyone calls me Rimmer for some reason, so yea."

Henr'ak had only been passing by, trying to find a place to gather supplies, and just simply come across this human about to be killed. He would have left him had he not considered the fact they were both prisoners to Major Smith.

Now, as he moved through the ship with the human in tow, he wondered if he should have left him. So far the human had not shut up. Reminded Henr'ak of a talkative Ungoy.

Finally they reached a Maintenance and Storage room. As they closed and sealed the door behind them, the two took stock of the area. No large vents for the Flood to sneak through, and plenty of supplies to last a few days.

Henr'ak knew that as long as the Flood knew that there was prey they would not abandoned the chance for food. So the safest time to move was when the Flood thought every living thing aboard was dead. That begged the question, where would they go?

Henr'ak looked from his pitiful stick to the human. With the Flood on the loose their odds for survival was slim to none.

1958 Hours, October 5th, 2552(UNSC Calendar)  
>Soell System, Halo Debris Field<br>UNSC Mona Lisa

It had been three days sense the Flood broke containment. Three days sense Henr'ak and this human, he had learned his name was Rimmer, had sealed themselves in the Maintenance area. Rimmer had not stopped talking in that time, it was annoying but he was still glade for the company. In an odd way he considered this human a friend, or at least an ally. Rimmer reminded Henr'ak of A chatty Ungoy. Not much in a fight, but they still served a purpose.

Something about today was off. He could hear it in the walls. The Flood was more active today than they had been in the past twenty four hours. Something must be happening to irritate them.

Rimmer was chattering about some human school called "High School", and how it was in High School he turned to crime, when the sound of battle could be heard. Henr'ak moved closer to one of the side hatches and listened. Automatic Weapons Fire and what might be Human Grenades. As far as he knew there were no such weapons stored on the Mona Lisa. That meant that there must be another human ship nearby? Possibly an opportunity to final escape the Mona Lisa.

He took a few steps closer to the door, considering opening it a little to look out, when suddenly it opened from the outside. A wave of foul smelling bilge water came flooding in, along with three human marines. The marines scrambled to close the door. Beyond it the sound of metal crashing, and the screams of the Flood, could be heard. They finally closed the hatch that is when a human female in White Armor turned and was faced to face with Henr'ak. Her eyes went wide and she raised her pistol to a firing position.

That was when Rimmer did something that Henr'ak did not think he would every do. Rimmer scrambled in front of Henr'ak and began to wave his arms and frantically yell, "Don't shoot! He is not infected! It's ok! JJJJ. Just don't shoot!" Rimmer lowered his hands and pointed to himself, "My name is Patrick Rimmer, I'm a prisoner here, but I wasn't in for anything serious! I swear!"

The female human narrowed her eyes and got to her feet, her weapon still aimed for Henr'aks face. "That's a Covenant you are protecting. Why the crap should we care if he is infected or not?"

One of the other humans moved up next to the female, the human had an assault rifle that he quickly raised. The third human appeared to be wounded... No, worse. He could smell the infection on him. The rank smell of the Flood was unmistakable.

"Please guys! Please! D.D.D.D. don't kill him! You got to understand that he is Cool! We're Cool!" Rimmer began to pat Henr'ak on the back, which made Henr'ak visibly uncomfortable. "He is my friend! He is the only one I had to talk to! The only one! He's Cool! He's clean. He's Cool! Please, you got to understand that it isn't the Covenants fault. At least not this time! We're Cool! Really!"

Threw what looked like Sangheili blood on the female human's armor, Henr'ak could make out the name Benti. She seemed to be in charge of these humans. "If that Covvie makes one wrong move, looks at us the wrong way even-" Benti and the other human marine lowered their weapons, "Its dead. You got me?"

Rimmer relaxed slightly, which wasn't much. "Yea, ok Cool. Yea, he's ok. Yea, Henry's clean, he's cool, and he's ok. Yea." That was when Rimmers eyes lit up with what looked like hope, "Hey, your Marines right? You're going to get us out of her right?"

Out of all of Rimmers nonsense, Benti picked up on only one thing it seemed. "Excuse me? Henry? Did you just call him Henry?!"

Early one Henr'ak had told Rimmer his name, but the human could pronounce it. So Rimmer had started calling Henr'ak Henry instead. "Yea. I.I.I.I. don't really know his name, I can't understand a thing he says. I just call him Henry, and he calls me Rimmer of course because that's my name! All though he doesn't really pronounce it right, or say much of anything, because he can't speak our language, but he's cool!" When Rimmer saw the disbelieving looks on the others faces he just went on, "No really, he's cool. Hey there's more of your right?! You can get us back out! Right?!"

Benti didn't really know what to say about this odd duo, but whatever questions she had she pushed aside for the more important issue, "No, wait! You tell me, what the hell were those things back there?! We're not going anywhere until you tell me what they are."

Rimmer didn't know how to answer that, but then he saw what Henry already know. The wounded marine, "He's... He's been infected!"

Benti turned to the side and looked towards the wounded marine whose name was Gersten, "Infected?"

That was when the third marine, the one named Clarence raised his rifle and shot Gersten in the head.

Benti was stunned for only a moment, "You killed Gersten..."

Clarence simply nodded, his face was unreadable.

Benti sighed, "His dog tags."

Rimmer was panicked now, knowing that Flood infection works faster on the dead, "Oh, forget the dog tags! We got to rip his body up! Rip it up! That's not dead enough! You got to destroy the body or they just come back!"

Now Benti was angry. She turned her head slightly to look back at Rimmer, "Don't be stupid. He's dead. He's dead!"

Rimmer was trembling and drew a screw driver he had found in the maintenance area, "He aint! He's infected! We got... We got to take him apart! Or he's going to come back!"

Benti raised her rifle as she saw Henry shift into a combat stance, raising the Cricket bat he held in a position to strike, "He's dead!" That was when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning she saw Gersten rising to his feet. His eyes were empty, dead eyes. From the wound in his head a small tentacle emerged. Then his mouth dropped open and Gersten let loose a shriek, a shriek just like the Flood.

Clearance calmly began to fire, shooting Gersten until he fell again.

Rimmer pointed a trembling finger at Gerstens body, "You see! They just come back! If you leave enough of the important body bits they just come back! They all come back." Once again Rimmer patter Henry on the back, "Me and Henry here... We are the last ones! They didn't know we were here!" Rimmer was panicking now, his hands were to his face as he began to tremble and sweat, "But now you've let them know!" Quickly he composed himself, "Ok, I'm not blaming you. Not really! But they will try to get in! We have to move! There are more of you coming right?"

Benti had never met anyone like Rimmer. She didn't know whether to laugh at him or punch him until some sense entered his head, "Right..." She looked towards Henry. Even though he was a Covenant, he seemed to be the most composed one here. Hopefully he could at least understand English, "Is there another way outta here?"

Even though she wasn't speaking to Rimmer, he did answer her, "Yea, but we have heard them outside that hatch to..."

Judging by how Rimmer was he would have gone a long tangent, so she cut him off early, "Just show us the way out!"

Henry chuckled a little in his own Sangheili fashion, and simply pointed towards a ladder. It was the only other way out, and he had not heard any signs of the Flood up there.

Benti didn't like it, but they didn't have many options to work with, "We'll have to chance it..." She looked towards Rimmer and considered for a moment. "Were on a prison transport, so you must be a bad ass. Grab Gersens gun and use it."

Rimmer's eyes went wide and he shook his head, "I'm not that bad ass! Nobodies that badass!" He pointed to the gun as if it were cursed, "He touched it! I'm not touching it! I'm not going near it!"

Before he could go on, Clearance grabbed the rifle and forced it into Rimmers hands. Rimmer looked from it to Benti, "What about Henry? Henry deserves a better weapon!"

Benti shook her head. Was this guy crazy? Give a Covvie a gun? No way in hell, "Let him keep his Cricket Bat, and he can be on point. If he doesn't like it, tough! Henry, Rimmer, me, and Clearance. In that order. If one of us drops-"

Rimmer cut in, "We leave them! And make sure they don't come back! The Covenant are not incharage of this ship! The Flood got out! There is no one in charge of this ship anymore!"

Henry lead the Marines threw the ship. He had memorized the layout from schematics stored in the maintenance bay. So far they had not come across any Flood, but he remained on guard. He had listened to the other humans, gathering as much information as he could. Apparently there was another team on board, led by someone they called Sergeant Lopez. He gathered that their communications were all down, so they were unable to contact Lopez or their ship the UNSC Red Horse.

Most of the corridors were dark, as the power seemed to be on minimal. They were entering a larger corridor when Benti asked Rimmer, "Where the hell are we?"

Rimmer was terrified. Henry could smell in on the human as Rimmer replied to Benti's question. "Guards team room? Gods waiting room!" He laughed, "I didn't really get a tour of the ship you know?"

Benti considered that, and something Rimmer had mentioned earlier. "You said Flood before? What did you mean?"

Rimmer kept turning his head, watching every shadow for a threat, "Some uniform came aboard. He was with ONI. After that we weren't allowed out of our cells... I think they brought the Covvies on board then. We could hear them talking. We could smell them to..." Suddenly he realized what he had said and looked towards Henry for a second, "Sorry Henry."

Henry simply growled. By their usual standard Henry knew he smelled. The humans didn't exactly give the Sangheili prisoners that were aboard any opportunities to clean themselves.

"No one told us anything. Not even the guards knew what was going on! We made some slip space jump to here, where ever here is, and they started taking people and covvies." Henry turned his head slightly to eye his companions. The human named Clearance seemed interested in what Rimmer was saying. He did not trust this human, he could sense something off about this Clearance. Rimmer continued, "They didn't seem to care if we saw the Covvies then. They figured we weren't going anywhere and it didn't matter what we knew."

Rimmer slowed a moment to whip sweat off his brow, "The Air Conduits on this ship, you know how it is, carries the noises funny. We heard things... And no one they ever took ever came back! None of them!" Henry chuckled at that. He supposed he was the only one who got out alive from those experiments.

Benti scowled at Rimmers story, "Nothing good ever comes out of ONI."

Rimmer just kept talking, to give the Marines answers and to ease his nerves, "There was a guard... Fat asshole named Murry! He found out about the Flood! Some new biological weapon? I don't know, something they were studying. Here... With us! Something happened, I don't know. I think the Covvies made a break for it or something, and in all the chaos I guess the Flood got out... The Covvies let some of us out to, which might surprise you but by then we had both been threw the same stuff! We all have the same fate on this ship..."

Benti was appalled by the story. She looked from Rimmer to Henry, and actually felt sorry for them both, "And you have been hiding ever sense?"

Rimmer shrugged, "A day I think... Maybe two? You lose track of time real fast around here."

Benti nodded, "I bet."

Rimmer began to chitter again in the way he often did, "We got to get off this ship! Soon you know?"

Benti didn't say anything right away, then stopped at a corridor and pointed down it, "What's down there?"

Rimmer looked and considered for a long moment, "D Cell Block... I think the Engines are right behind. We should find a different way!"

Benti looked down that corridor, scanning for hostiles, "What for?"

Rimmer began to rock back and forth on his heels. He did not like the idea of being this close to the Engines, "That's where they took all the dead! I'd be like going into an angry bee hive!"

They had been walking again, following the blood trails. Benti somewhere along the line had moved to the lead position. Henry wondered what that meant, but choose not to ask questions of these humans. They were nervous enough as it is.

"Henry was the one that got me out! There was a... One of the Guards... She wasn't a... She's been... She wasn't... But Henry took her out! Saved me! He's a good guy. Really!"

Up ahead they saw on the wall the words Engine Room. Henry knew that going into the Engine Room was dangerous, but he could guess why they were. The human Cole Protocol. In the event a ship has been compromised by an enemy force, the ships navigation computer is to be destroyed to stop the location of Earth from falling into enemy hands.

Rimmed continued to chatter on about the Flood, "They learn... They take what you know and learn!"

Suddenly from the darkness, a Flood Infection form leapt from the darkness towards Benti. She raised her hand to her face as if to ward it off. Henry grabbed her by the shoulder and threw her back. He leapt forward and smashed the Parasite with his Cricket Bat, causing it to burst into small pieces of flesh.

Benti was stunned. She looked up at the Elite with a new found respect. Then she found herself saying what she thought she never would, "Thanks Henry..."

Henry looked down at her and grunted. He could not speak their language, but he could understand it.

Then the sound of more Infection Forms could be heard. He turned to face them and walked backwards back into formation. Down the corridor came dozens of Infection forms, crawling across the floors and walls, all after the prospect of finding a host. Rimmer, Clearance, and Benti began to fire.

"Where the hell are they coming from?" Benti yelled to no one in particular. Henry looked up at a conduit near the roof. One of the Infection Forms had slipped by, "Die you bastards!" It jumped, going for Benti. Henry Quickly moved in and hit the abomination with his bat. Second time he had save Benti. He left those in the corridor to those with the guns, but he cleared away the Infection forms that got past the group defensive line.

The battle had lasted for two minutes before they pressed on to the Engine room. They arrived there at a control platform on the upper floor. What they found was monstrous beyond belief. The bodies that Rimmer had mentioned earlier head been transformed into a mass of organic material. On the outside of the mass you could make out faces... Faces of those who were thrown into this mass. Henry knew at once what this was. A Proto-Gravemind. It was growing on and into the ships Drive core.

From out in the crowd of Flood bellow, the voice of a Human female could be heard screaming, "DONT LET THEM TAKE ME! DONT LET THEM TAKE ME!"

The look on Benti's face was one of horror. Henry could only guess that the human being taken to the mass was part of team of Marines that had come aboard. Benti raised her rifle and aimed at the human. The other human was being carried, and within a crowd of hundreds of Flood Combat Forms. Henry knew if she fired her weapon the Flood would realize they were there, but he knew this was something he could not interfere with.

Rimmer opened his mouth, about to start screaming when Clearance clamped his hand over Rimmers mouth.

Benti held her position for a moment, then did the hardest thing she had ever done. She lowered her weapon and eased herself back into cover as the Flood threw the human into the mass. Henry watched with a mix of rage and pity as the human was enveloped. Rage against the flood, and pity for that human.

Benti was crying now as she eased back up to look. Then suddenly the chorus of Flood was broken by the activation of the intercom. "This is the UNSC Red Horse to the Mona Lisa, come in Mona Lisa."

Below the Flood began to go wild. The sound of a voice was a signal of food to them.

Benti looked confused, "What's going on?"

Rimmer was panicked, and for good reason, "You got to find a way to turn that off! It will enrage them! They go crazy when they hear something that might be food! They go CRAZY! They will look for where it is coming from-" Rimmers eyes began to search for a way out, "Then they will find us!"  
>Henry reached over and took Rimmer by the shoulder, shaking him a bit. Rimmer seemed to calm down then as they listened to what came in over the intercom. The name Major John Smith peeked Henry's interest. If that human was alive, then it was just one extra reason to live. To make sure he had a chance to tear that humans head from his little shoulders.<p>

Most of what was said he had already guessed, but the fact there was also a Covenant ship in the area gave him pause. There were two possibilities of escape. One was to return to duty, and the other was back to being a Prisoner. At this point Henry did not care which. Getting off this ship and away from the Flood alive was his only concern... As was getting his companions out. He did not know when it had happened, but now there were two humans here he trusted. Rimmer and Benti. He still did not trust Clearance.

Then something else came over the speakers from who he guessed was the Captain of the Red Horse. "Rebecca has told me there are two remaining escape pods on the lower deck. The launching mechanisms appear disabled, so they may need manual release. Once Major Smith is aboard you will have until we are in position, and a Shevea Missile is armed, then we will open fire. We cannot delay any further. The Major has brought the attention of a Covenant Capital Ship upon us. Eight, maybe ten minutes Sergeant. Good luck."

The voice of the female named Lopez said nine words that made Henry respect the human without meeting her. "You know what you can do with your luck." Then the transmission was cut.

After the transmission ended, Benti looked out on the mass and judged the situation. "We have to destroy it. That thing they just shoved Burgandy into, I think... I think they are trying to hotwire the Slip Space Engine without bridge control. We have to destroy it!" The others looked from her and to the Engine, "Even if not, that Engine is still important to them somehow. We have to take care of it!"

Rimmer managed to get Clearances hand of his mouth, "That's a slip space drive! We don't want to mess with that!"

Henry reached out and placed his hand on Benti's shoulder. She turned to Henry. He did not know how to say he agreed with her other than giving a nod nodded. Benti took her last two grenades and activated them. Rising from her position she threw them towards the mass. Then they began to run as the Grenades detonated.

It was a running fire fight from there. As the Flood began to swarm into the corridors, Henry, Benti, Rimmer, and Clearance ran threw them. Henry smashed the Flood that got to close for comfort, while the others did what they could to keep their path ahead clear.

"The most important thing is the pods! It gives us something to run to!" We stopped at a junction long enough for Benti to take Rimmers Assault rifle and give it to Henry. She nodded to Henry and explain, "He's a lousy shot!" Henry growled, holding the rifle with one hand and his cricket bat in the other. He pointed down a corridor as to the direction they needed to go. "Keep moving!"

As they ran, Henry could hear detonations behind them as the ships engines began to destabilize and approach critical.

We were falling back to a blast door when Benti's radio came to life. Someone yelling "Reload!"

"MacCraw?" Benti radioed back.

Sergeant Lopez responded, "Benti! Who's alive?"

Benti considered that for only a second, "Clearance, and some survivors! One deck to go!"

Lopez growled into the radio, "Get your ass in gear! This ship is not going to wait!"

"Yes Sir!" Benti replied.

They were running again, threw some observation windows they could see the core was over loading. It was then that a Flood Combat Form rushed out from a corridor and slammed Benti hard, throwing her against a wall. It stabbed her in the shoulder. Clearance rushed in and unloaded his MA5B on the Flood. When the parasite was down he turned his weapon towards Benti. Before he could fire, Henry grabbed Benti and began to run towards the pods. The other two followed suit.

As they approached the Pods the sound of gun fire ahead could be heard. Benti radioed ahead, "Serge, were coming! Don't shoot! Don't shoot!"

That is when both groups saw each other. Lopez and MacCraw raised their rifles at the sight of Henry, but couldn't fire as he was holding Benti.

Benti raised her hand to Lopez and called out, "Don't shoot! Henry's ok! DONT SHOOT!"

Lopez eyed Henry with distain, "MacCraw, don't take your finger off that trigger!"

We slowed to a stop in front of them. Clearance moved forward along with Rimmer. Henry remained back, but still supported Benti.

"What's this Covvie Bastard doing here? You said Survivors!" From down the corridor the sound the Flood could be heard. Then a gunshot as Clearance shot Rimmer in the head. Henry was only in shock for a fraction of a second before he turned and brought his rifle to bare on Clearance, while Clearance brought his pistol to bear on Henry and his rifle to bare on Lopez. Henry was enraged, wanted to kill this human for killing his friend.

Lopez didn't know who to aim for, then suddenly the sound of one of the pods launching could be heard. MacCraw had abandoned them, "Damn it MacCraw!"

It was a three way standoff in front of the last pod. Benti looked weakly up at Clearance, "your ONI. You've got to be."

Lopez narrowed her eyes as the realization hit her, "ONI? I'm not surprised."

Clearance shrugged lightly, "Nothing personal. There were never meant to be any survivors." He looked towards Henry and Benti, "Benti, get down. You can walk. Henry, put her down."

Henry was snarling now, but unwilling to let Benti go. He could fell Bentis blood running down his arm, and it only served to enrage Henry further. Lopez then noticed the blood coming from Benti's shoulder, "Benti, your hurt bad..." Lopez looked towards Clearance once more, with nothing but ice in her voice she commanded, "Clearance, put your rifle down now. It's two against one!"

Suddenly Benti elbowed Henry in the gut, taking him off guard and pushing herself forward. She looked toward Lopez and said, "You can have my Shore Leave." Then she suddenly threw herself at Clearance. Henry side stepped as Clearance fired his pistol. Then he was running as the Flood arrived to sweep over Benti and Clearance.

He and Lopez didn't have time to look back as the entered the pod room. They were both firing at the mass of Flood. Lopez hit the door control. As the blast door sealed henry fired the last of his ammunition at the closest Flood.

Now it was down to Henry and Lopez. Two survivors, but one pod. Lopez raised her rifle, pointing at Henry's face, "Sorry Henry, but there is only one pod." She pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. She was also out of ammo.

Henry growled, dropping his rifle and raising his bat. Lopez turned her rifle around to use it as a club. Pounding from the door could be heard as the metal began to bulge inward.

"Alright... LET'S DANCE!" Lopez yelled as they rushed at one another.

Henry swung his bat, aiming for Lopez's head, but she ducked under and slammed her rifle against his ribs. He staggered back, but quickly recovered. He brought his fist up hard against Lopez's stomach, but her body armor took most of the blow. Still was hard enough to cause the armor crack and for the wind to be emptied from her lungs.

The door bent further inwards. Tentacles began to writhe their wait in as the Flood worked to break the door, and consume them.

Lopez staggered back. As Henry rushed at her again he brought her rifle up and smashed it against the side of his head and drew blood. Part of her rifle had torn into his flesh, but he ignored it and slammed into Lopez hard, sending her flying back into the wall. She was on her knees now, trying to get her breath back.

Henry stood over her and raised his bat for the killing blow. Smashed her head would be easy, but he stopped. He remembered those he had been with. Rimmer, his twitchy friend. Benti, the one who sacrificed herself so that both Lopez and Henry could survive.

There was only one thing he could do, and it was crazy. It could kill them both, but what did it matter?

As the door began to open he scooped Lopez up into one arms, and she began to struggle. He moved to the pod and ease himself in with Lopez right on top of him.

She realized what he was doing and was stunned, "Crazy bastard." Then she hit the pod launch control. As the pods door closed they could see the bay doors open and Flood begin to rush in. The pod launched.

The pods basic control screen came online as it rushed away from the Mona Lisa. It was tight in the pod, but she managed to take the controls. With the Mona Lisa's Engines near critical there was no way they could escape blast range.

Lopez suddenly began to laugh, "Hell of a way to go. I get away from the Flood only to die spooning with a Covvie."

Henry found that funny and chuckled. The pods proximity sensors came online, blaring a warning. The Covenant Capital Ship was almost in range, it weapons were online and targeting the Mona Lisa and the Pod.

Henry chuckled, realizing he was going to die here, but at least he would not become one of the Flood.

The Proximity sensors lite up once more with a new warning. A new contact had just revealed itself from a dense part of the debris field and was heading right for them. Lopez was stunned for a moment as realization of what it was hit her. "The Red Horse!"

0214 Hours, October 6th, 2552(UNSC Calendar)  
>Soell System, Halo Debris Field<br>UNSC Red Horse

The Red Horse was moving at maximum burn. They had used a dense part of the debris field to mask their approach from the Covenant ship. One pod had launched. That was when Commander Tobias Foucault ordered the Red Horse to move in, against the A.I. Rebecca's recommendation. The first pod impacted with a piece of debris and compromised its hull. Then the second pod had launched.

"Helm, take us in. Get that pod into the Hanger bay at max burn!" Doing such a thing was dangerous, but he was out of options. The Covenant ship suddenly targeted the Red Horse as it moved into firing range.

Rebecca was alarmed by the Commanders actions, "Captain! The Covenant ship has spotted us and is locking on! Mona Lisa's Drive Core is forty five seconds from overload! We must withdraw!"

The Captain ignored Rebecca, "Helm, status!"

The Navigations officer was frantic as he worked the controls, "Almost there Captain. Almost... GOT IT! Pod is in the shuttle bay!"

Tobias quickly yelled out orders, "Helm bring us about! Engineering, jump heat the reactor and jump now!"

The Red Horse suddenly came about. The small Prowler class vessel was no match for a Covenant Capital Ships fire power. As the Covenant vessel began to fire it moved close to the Mona Lisa. The Red Horse flew threw a Debris field, using it as cover from the Covenant Ships Plasma Bombardment.

Suddenly the Mona Lisa disappeared in a brilliant flash of white light that expanded into space. Before the Covenant could react, the light enveloped them. As the blast approached the Red Horse, their Slip Space engines came online and they jumped on a random vector.

Everyone on the bridge seemed to sigh at the same instant. Everyone seemed to relax once more. From get go the mission to the Halo Debris Field had been FUBAR(Fucked Up Beyond All Reason), but now they were underway and had at least saved one member of the original boarding team to the Mona Lisa.

Just as those thoughts finished running threw his mind, the intercom activated. The voice on the other hand sound nervous, "Sir, this is Private Simon on the Hanger deck... We got Sergeant Lopez out of the pod, but she apparently came aboard with a Covenant Elite... She claims that he helped her escape and that he is a Prisoner of War... What should we do?"

After the Events onboard the Mona Lisa, the UNSC Red Horse returned to Earth.

Rebecca, the ship AI, was decommissioned just one month later after displaying signs of rampancy.

Commander Tobias Foucalt was awarded the UNSC Silver Star and promoted to Captain, in response to his daring action in destroying a Covenant Capital Ship and preventing the Flood from reaching Earth. During the assault on Earth by the Covenant, Captain Tobias gave his life so that a Civilian transport could escape a Covenant cruiser.

Sergeant Lopez returned to Earth and was put in charge of a new unit of Marines. During the battle for Earth She, and her squad, were part of Lord Hoods plan destroy Covenant Anti-Aircraft towers. When the Flood infected ship crashed, she and her squad successfully managed to get wounded Marines and Civilians to Evacuation zones. She credited her experience onboard the Mona Lisa for her survival. She was then later promoted to Major and awarded the Colonial Cross, for her actions above and beyond the call of duty. When the Spartan Four program searched for Volunteers, she was one of the first to enlist.

Henr'ak 'Takalu(AKA Henry) was held as a prisoner of war on Earth. He was held in the Japanese province until the Covenant invasion. When main power was cut he managed to escape his cell and find a set of Sangheili armor the UNSC was studying. Japan had been hit by Jiralhane forces. Instead of abandoning the humans to the Brutes, Henry assisted human forces on the ground. He worked alongside Human forces in defending a Civilian evacuation area against the brutes. Out of all the survivors that reached that evacuation area it has been reported that not a single one was lost. He eventually returned to his people to hunt the Covenant Remnants.

Major John Smith was court marshaled for his actions onboard the Mona Lisa. He was subsequently imprisoned in a covert ONI facility in Japan, the same as the Sangheili prisoner Henry. When UNSC forces returned to the base they discovered Major Smith still in his cell. His head had been removed for his body and placed into a toilet. It was suspected that the Elite prisoner, code named Henry, was responsible. When asked if he did it Henry simply said, "I killed a lot of things that day."


	6. Gateway Chronicles : Part 4

1156 hours, September 10th, 2186(Alliance Calendar)  
>Voyager Cluster, Open Space<br>Onboard SSV-Normandy (SR-2)

The stillness of space was suddenly broken as the Normandy exited FTL. Ahead was a fleet of twelve ships.

One Alliance Dreadnought accompanied by an Alliance Carrier, two Destroyers, and a Frigate.

Also present were the Turians. One Turian Dreadnought, two Destroyers, and two Frigates.

The surprising, and most recent, additions to this fleet were from the Quarians and the Geth. One Quarian Liveship and one Geth Dreadnought that was similar in design to the Dreadnought destroyed over Ranooch.

Normandy moved in on the Alliance Dreadnought Trinity. The two ships move alongside one another and docked.  
>_<p>

Shepard stood, in her Alliance Dress Uniform, at one end of the War Room as high ranking officers began to file in. Representatives of all the races who were involved with this mission were present, including the Krogan, Asari, Quarians, Geth and Salarians. Apparently the Krogan had hitched a ride with the Turians. The Salarians were from the Special Task Group. The Asari were Commandos. With the Salarian and Asari fleets stretched thin, the Alliance had agreed to pick them up from previous deployments. She only recognized three of those present.

Shepard saluted Rear Admiral Galloway, commanding officer of the Trinity, as he stepped to a console next to her. Galloway was in his late fifties, but still had the look of a man who was dangerous. A Veteran of several skirmishes against the Batarians, his career took off shortly before Sovereigns attack on Eden Prime.

Galloway was the first to speak, "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming. As you all know, each of you was invited here at the request of the Turian Hierarchy and the Alliance, but as to why you are here has been kept a secret… until now." The Rear Admiral began to type on the console, "Yesterday we deployed a Long Range Stealth probe that the Salarian STG was so gracious to allow us to use." Galloway looked towards the Salarian who was present, "Major, if you will."

This Salarian Shepard knew well, or at least as well as any survivor of Virmire could know one another. "Thank you, Sir." Kirrahe inserted a data disk into the console. A grainy video from the prospective of the probe could be seen as it exited FTL. "We launched this Probe in FTL. Once in normal space it was programmed to investigate the Cerberus activity in the sector, then before transmitting its Data it would shut down. What it found was beyond all expectations."

The video was nothing but Static for a few seconds, as the probe adjusted to the transition to normal space. When it cleared it showed something that made everyone around the table focus and whisper to one another. The object on screen was beyond belief. A massive star shaped station, even larger than the Citadel. The video froze suddenly as statistics filled the side screen. Measurement of the object placed it at approximately 79,243 miles long, from its longest point to the other. It was even bigger then Earth. Hell, even bigger than Jupiter.

If Shepard had not been minding her reactions, she was certain her jaw would have dropped.

According to the readings, its surface was not only habitable but thriving. According to the read outs this Artificial World has what appeared to be an atmosphere surrounding it similar to that of Earth. How it could even maintain such a thing was unknown to her.  
>Across the table the Quarian representative, Admiral Daro'Xen, was now had her full attention on the image and was talking to herself, "Keelah... This is... Oh, I must go to this place! Oh what marvels such a massive structure holds." Admiral Xen began to focus on the data available.<p>

The Geth Representative, a Geth painted black with white strips, studied the image closely as it shared its data with the rest of the Geth. "The technology to create such an installation is beyond Cerberus capabilities. Possibly beyond that of the Reapers."

The representative of Clan Urdnot, a massive Krogan with a cracked head plate, growled a bit. His name was Urdnot Jark. A veteran against the Reapers. He and his men were some of the first Krogan to step foot on Turian soil as they battled the Reapers, "If this is such a big deal, then why have we not heard of this before? Before the Reapers showed up there were plenty of ships flying around back and forth between systems. How could something this big have been missed?"

The Turian representative was the one to answer. He was Captain Endar Jel'tol. He and his crew were one of the few Turian ships to survive the Geth invasion of the Citadel. when the battle was said and done, the Turian Dreadnought he commanded at the time was little more than a wreck, but he and his crew had destroyed an estimated ten Geth Heretic Warships. He himself was brown with blue war paint, but he was missing his right mandible. A scar from the Battle of the Citadel. "We do not know. What we can tell you is that three months ago, this thing was not there. In fact there was nothing but empty space. Who built it, and where did it come from is just one of many questions we all share."

"Questions that we will have to save for another time." Admiral Galloway stated, "Before the Probe went offline, we identified a Cerberus held Forward Operating Base on the surface of this installation." The video image changed to an image from high above the surface of the installation. It looked like a massive flat land surrounded by mountains. There were three main compounds, two of which were part of the installation itself. "Cerberus seems to be using this position to refuel and launch shuttles and fighters. They have also established a defensive net around this base. All of which is controlled here, "A set of buildings that was definitely added by Cerberus was highlighted. The Admiral turned towards Shepard, "This is where you come in Shepard. All our intel suggest that the base is lightly guarded, but if any other ships besides the Normandy move it we will be destroyed. The Normandy will approach under stealth. You and your people will move in, and deactivate the defense grid. Then we will turn their own defenses against them. Any questions?"

Shepard looked towards the image of the base once more before asking one questions, "When do we begin?"

Rear Admiral Galloway looked at all those present and gave a simple answer, "Now."

1346 hours, September 10th, 2186(Alliance Calendar)  
>Voyager Cluster, the Gateway<br>Cerberus held Forward Operating Base  
>Two Cerberus soldiers were patrolling the perimeter of the base. They were going about the same routine day after day with nothing to show for it. They were aware of a disturbance on the on the other side of the installation, but beyond that they knew nothing.<p>

They were about to return to base when suddenly both of their heads suddenly exploded. In a dense rock outcropping near the mountains two figures lay still, looking into sniper rifles.

The figure on the left, Ashley Williams looked towards the figure on her right, "I got the first kill."

The figure on the right, Garrus Vakarian, laughed at that, "In your dreams Williams. It's obvious I got the first kill."

Before they could continue, Shepard called them over to the Shuttle which had been snugged into a space between the mountains and the boulders. Present was the entire team. James Vega, Ashley Williams, Liara Ti'soni, Garrus Vakarian, EDI, Tali Zorah, and Javik. All were armed with their favored weapons, and ready for a fight. They were circled around her. Here Omni Tool was activated and projecting a layout of the battlefield for them to see.

"Alright. The enemy does not know we are here yet, but that can change quickly." She looked about her team as she laid out the plane, "Our first objective is the Control Center for the Cerberus Defensive systems, which is closest to our position. Garrus, you and Tali will go along the right flank towards the Control Center."

Garrus studied the layout for a moment before nodding, "Were on it Shepard."

Shepard nodded, "Good." She looked away from Garrus toward Javik, the last of the Prothean known to exist. She had hoped that Javik might have known something about this place, but he claimed that he knew nothing. "Javik, you and Liara will move up the left flank towards the Command Center."

Javik replied, "Yes Commander."

"Ashley, you stay behind here and guard the shuttle with Steve. Mount up on one of the taller boulders and cover our approach with your sniper rifle. Radio in any enemy movement, and kill any of them that cross your scope," Shepard ordered.

Ashely was going to argue, but nodded her understanding.

"Vega and EDI are with me. We will move up the…." She paused, and looked out over the rocks at the structure. She was at a loss as to what to call it. The structure began as a pyramid, but became flat about thirteen feet off the ground. Then on the top was a tower of sorts that released A mass burst of energy that fired into the sky only to dissipate. Perhaps it was part of what kept the atmosphere stable? Whatever it was for, Shepard had no idea how to fully describe it, "on the Alien Structure. We move out at once, and keep the enemy off balance. Once we have taken the Control Center, Garrus and Tali will remain there as they bring down the defensive net. In the meantime, the rest of us will start clearing out the other buildings while we await our reinforcements." She paused for a moment as she looked around at all those present, "Move fast, think smart, hit them hard, and we will make it through this. Nothing we have not face before. Move out!"

At once the Normandy team moved out. The ground ahead was relatively open, but there were pockets of rock out cropping's. Those were where each team was moving. Using the rocks as cover before moving on to the next rock outcropping, then the base. As Shepard's team approached the rocks she heard the all too familiar sound mechs coming online. From behind nearby boulders the familiar form of Rampart Mechs came into view. Over the comms the sound of gun fire could be heard, then Garrus's voice, "These are those weird Mechs you told us about from Omega right? I thought you said they were only used there!"

Shepard fired side long as she ran, knocking one mech off its feet only to have the one next to it raise its shield. She dove behind cover with EDI and Vega right behind, "I thought they were!" she replied over the radio. All three of them would look out from cover and fire at the approaching mechs.

Just as Shepard looked out of cover she witnessed the head of on mech suddenly explode. Two heart beats later another mech toppled over, its leg becoming nothing but scrap, "I have you covered commander." Ashley spoke over the radio as she began snipping the approaching mechs.

As the Mech numbers began to dwindle, Cerberus soldiers began to rush out of their bases. Shepard could only guess that Cerberus was far to spread out to maintain control of this area. Perhaps it was only a small base?

She didn't have enough time to continue contemplating this as the fight was once again joined.  
>_<p>

As Shepard and the rest of the team worked on taking control of the Cerberus FOB, the Normandy was making a fly by over the surface of the installation at approximately 10000 feet. Joker glanced at the read outs, even as the Normandy flew straight and true. While it seemed Cerberus has bases spread all across the installation, they were few and far between and their primary base seemed to be on one of the installations large arms.

For the time being Joker was fine with this boring assignment. After all the mayhem that has spread across the galaxy, it was nice to be able to do something boring like this.

The Normandy was approaching the other end of the energy field, opposite where the Alliance forces would land but away from Cerberus.

Suddenly the sensors began to ping. A strange energy signature from below. Normally he wouldn't concern himself with something like this, but the fact that it was disappearing and reappearing in different places caught his attention. On and off, as if something was moving. Suddenly a new signature appeared, but larger than the small one. It was coming from directly ahead.

"What the hell?" Joker said as he looked over his console to the window. Ahead was the edge of the field, rapidly approaching. Its holographic façade began to ripple, then broke as a massive grey ship entered right in front of Normandy's path.

"Shit!" he shouted, as he put the Normandy into evasive. Changing course straight down to avoid whatever that was. Even as he watched more of the objects were crossing the energy field.

Then it acquired to Joker just what this was. A fleet of ships. Some were almost the shape of bowling pines, with grey and purple metal while others were of varying shapes and painted black. The Normandy suddenly turned in retreat. He had to warn the fleet. Had to warn Shepard.  
>_<p>

Special Operations Officer Henr'ak 'Takalu stepped onto the bridge of the Avatar of Truth as the fleet began to cross the Slip Space field that surrounded the Forerunner installation. It seemed that the field only showed ships within the field at a certain range. They had realized this only after nearly ramming into an unknown vessel which has sense retreated.

Fleet Master Grenar 'Kelacal stood before a holographic display, where a three dimensional image of the vessel in question was being projected. Henr'ak approached the display to get a better look at the image.

What caught his eye were the markings on the side of the vessel. He had seen similar characters before on Earth. A memorial to a battle long sense passed, one which shouldn't have been here.

N-O-R-M-A-N-D-Y

The two Sangheili looked at one another. Fleet Master Grenar simply said, "I think it is time we had another conversation with Admiral Churchill."


	7. Gateway Chronicles : Part 5

1410 Hours, September 10th, 2186 (Alliance Calendar)

Voyager Cluster, Gateway

Cerberus Forward Operating Base

Bullets and burst of energy crisscrossed the corridor as the last of the Cerberus resistance fought to maintain control of the Alien Structure. Two troopers and a Centurion maintained cover behind the corners at the entrance to the massive room beyond, while a Guardian hunkered behind a shield at the center.

Shepard, Vega and EDI continued fired down the corridor, unable to advance. Shepard considered this a moment, a plan forming. She hunkered behind the wall and began giving orders. "EDI, on my mark deploy a hologram behind them. Once they are distracted I will deploy a singularity. Vega, once that is done, Vega you move up with your shotgun and deal with them while they are suspended in air."

Vega swapped weapons, drawing his trusted N7 Piranha. He gave a predatory grin, "You got it Lola."

Shepard chuckled, firing a few extra burst from her Particle Rifle in order to draw the attention of the Cerberus forces. Giving a nod she moved to the side for cover, while EDI popped out and extended her Omni tool long enough for the hologram to be deployed before going back into cover. EDI raised her Geth SMG and pointed it towards the wall. The Hologram mimicked this motion and looked as though it was raising its weapon to fire.

The Cerberus forces took notice and spun, firing at the Hologram. With the fire from down the hall momentarily diverted, Shepard spun around and deployed a Singularity above the Troopers, pulling them all off their feet. Vega sprinted down the corridor, crossing the distance as the Singularity field collapsed. He quickly dispatched the Troopers and spun from side to side, scanning the room for targets. He called over his shoulder, "All clear."

Shepard and EDI began to move forwards as the radio clicked on, "Shepard, its Tali. Garrus and I have taken the Control Center. I am reprograming the defense network now. Any Cerberus ships that try to approach are going to have a bad day."

Before she could reply Javik cut in, "The Command Center is secure. Liara is signaling the Fleet. They should be here any moment."

Shepard smiled a little at the efficiency of her team, "Good work everyone. Stay on guard. Cerberus may have left some surprises for us."

As she cleared the corridor and entered the room that Cerberus tried so hard to defend. It was rather bare save for a few consoles that Cerberus had brought with them. The room was the same grey metal as the rest of the structure. The only thing of interest was a black circle at the center of the room. It looked to be made of highly polished onyx.

EDI and Vega formed up behind Shepard, as she crossed the room towards one of the terminals. As she crossed over the circle, she glanced down for a moment and felt as though she was looking into eternity.

"Fascinating", Edi commented as she walked over the Circle.

Vega only grunted, "I don't see what the big deal is. Just a big empty room". The he stepped foot on the circle. Suddenly the whole room lite up. All three of them instinctively brought up their weapons. Above them a holographic representation of the station floated. Around the large circle holographic displays showing strange symbols appeared, awaiting use. Vegan gave a whistle as he lowered his rifle, "Okay… Now that is something."

EDI approached on of the consoles and studied it a moment, "These symbols do not conform to any languages within the Alliance database."

Shepard looked about, fascinated. She looked up towards hologram above. There were symbols in certain areas, clustered together around a certain part of the one of the arms. Even as she looked she spotted more symbols appear over a different arm.

"Could this be a tracking system of some sort?" Shepard said as she pointed towards the two clusters in question, "That first group has the same amount of ships we know the Cerberus Fleet has. The new cluster must be our fleet."

EDI considered this a moment and nodded, "That seems to be a likely theory. This place will be most useful to our forces as we study this installation."

Vega looked up a moment in consideration, then pointed towards the arm across from the Alliance fleet, as new symbols began to appear, "Ok, so what are those?"

Shepard saw this as well. The symbols were different than the ones over the Cerberus and Alliance fleet, "If only we could zoom in and find out."

Vega blinked a moment then looked towards a console. Without thinking he reached out and touched a symbol. The hologram suddenly shifted, zooming in on new fleet of ships.

Shepard turned towards Vega, "What did you do?"

Vega blinked, feeling confused, "I'm not sure…. When you said zoom in, I just somehow knew what to do. I have never felt anything like that before."

Shepard looked towards the console a moment, then up towards the holographic display of the new fleet. By the looks of it there was not one, but two different fleets. One fleet was made up of ships that were bowling pin shaped, the largest of the ships present was of that same characteristic. The other fleet was more varied, of different shapes and sizes. The hologram was no detailed on the textures, but four letters stood out that she could understand.

U-N-S-C

* * *

><p>1430 Hours, September 10th, [Date Unknown] (UNSC Calendar)<p>

Voyager Cluster, Gateway

Onboard Covenant Supercarrier, Avatar of Truth

Henr'ak Takalu stood before the bridge holo emitter, studying the vessel that they had nearly crashed into when passing thru the slip space field. Shortly thereafter, Fleet Master Grenar 'Kelacal had invited the Jiralhana representative to the bridge to be a part of the conference that was about to begin.

Henr'ak looked towards the clock display, taking note of the [Date Unknown] scrolled out in the universal language of the Covenant. Slip Space was always a tricky thing when it came to time. Intense Slip Space distortions have been known to throw ships forwards or back in time, but in this place that did not matter. Time could be moving faster or slower. Thus the year would remain [Date Unknown] for the time being.

Henr'ak turned, his attention diverted by the sound of the bridge doors opening. Admiral Churchill and Major Lopez entered the bridge. They approached the group in silence, but before the meeting started Lopez set a small UNSC long distance holo emitter on the table. When activated the AI for the lead UNSC vessel Agincourt. The holo image was of a human male with a beard and a strange uniform. Apparently it was a representation of a famous human general named Thomas Jonathon Jackson, or Stonewall Jackson, from a war referred to as "The United States Civil War".

All those present gathered around the war table, a holographic image of both Gateway and the unknown ship appeared.

Fleet Master 'Kelacal began, "As you all know by now, Gateway is surrounded by a powerful Slip Space field. We believed that the mechanism behind this phenomenon is located here."

The location in question was at the center of Gateway. On the Ark this area was used to build replacement Halo arrays. On Gateway there was a massive ball approximately 6214 miles round, with three spires at the top that seemed to glow constantly.

"The purpose of this mechanism remains a mystery to us. Regardless, that mater can wait," Grenar pressed some commands on the display, enlarging the image of the ship called Normandy.

Admiral Churchill spoke up, "We have analyzed the information our sensors managed to get from the ship before it withdrew. At this moment we are at a loss to explain it. The ship does not match anything in the UNSC records. We considered the possibility that it belonged to one of our rogue colonies, but that to does not make sense as their ship would at least have technology similar to our own. This Normandy does not."

Jiralahana Chieftain Revar growled, "Or perhaps you have been lying to us human! Looking to betray my people and the Sangheili out of such a great prize!"

Henr'ak had considered that for a moment himself, but that did not make sense, "Had the humans wished to study this place in secret then they would never have told us of it in the first place."

Lopez gave Henr'ak a nod, while the Chieftain Revar stewed.

At this point AI General Jackson spread his arms and spoke up, "Gentlemen, I beg you please contain your excitement. Every action we take here is together. Thus this enterprise will either succeed or fail together." The AI folded his arms a bit, but brought his holographic hand to pull on his holographic beard as if to think, "Now, we also know there are two other fleets in proximity of Gateway. Currently their attentions seem to be on one another, and they are engaging in small skirmishes. That can change quickly. Now, I suggest we fortify our hold on this section of Gateway, in the event these strangers decide to perform their own version of Battle of Front Royal."

Henr'ak did not understand this reference, and suspected the other non-humans would not understand as well. Regardless, the idea was sound, "We have been scanning our sector of Gateway and have discovered several positions that can be fortified and held. If I might be so bold as to recommend that each of our groups send forces to different key positions, as to rapidly secure the target bases."

The leaders of the Fleet all considered this plan and agreed.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere on Gateway<p>

Deep beneath the surface the Gravemind laughed to itself, as it saw all of the doings of its thralls. The forces called Cerberus, the sour meat, was doing all it could to contain the spread of the Flood, but even now they did not know their efforts wore in vain. Time had taught it patience, and it was patient. Soon someone would make a mistake that would lead to their eternal damnation.

With the arrival of the two new forces, its chances of escape were increasing by the moment.


	8. Gateway Chronicles : Part 6

1647 Hours, September 10th 2186

Voyager Cluster, Gateway

Cerberus Forward Operating Base (Now under Alliance Control)

"Still such a strange sight, isn't it Shepard?" Tali stated as she and Shepard were leaning against a rock watching Geth and Quarian engineers setting up a new communications relay close to the old Cerberus Command bunker, which now was being used by the Alliance forces.

Shepard nodded, "I know what you mean… They still don't like each other, but at least they are able to put aside their differences towards a common goal."

The Normandy landing teams had all made it through in one piece and hold the base long enough for the fleet to arrive. Not a single moment was wasted as even now soldiers worked to fortify the position and engineers began studying the alien structure. It seemed that only humans were able to access any of the stations sub systems.

With this ability came a familiarity. An ability to understand how something works without even realizing it. Shepard was the only one who seemed to not have this ability. Weather it was due to her being rebuilt by Cerberus or even prolonged exposure to Reaper Artifacts, no one had an answer.

One of the first things the Quarian personnel did after departing their shuttles was to paint over the Cerberus insignias. Something to do with their old hatred for the human terrorist groups. No one complained to see them gone.

Shuttles and Fighters were taking advantage of the Cerberus setup, and were constantly coming and going.

She was about to continue speaking when her Radio activated and EDI's voice spoke threw the speaker, "Commander Shepard. Please report to the Map room. There is something happening in the unidentified fleet."

* * *

><p>1630 Hours, September 10th [Date unknown] (UNSC Calendar)<p>

Voyager Cluster, Gateway

Onboard Covenant Supercarrier Avatar of Truth

Henr'ak Takalu was annoyed as he entered the bridge. He and his team had been on a joint operation on the surface of Gateway, assisting in setting up a defensible position for drop ships to land. During the mission Major Lopez had insisted on calling him "Henry", even in front of his own soldiers. Now the nick name had spread, and even among his own kind he was being called that silly human name.

Fleet Master 'Kelacal stood with the human Admiral Churchill as they studied translated forerunner data. The Fleet Master looked towards Henry as he approached and explained, "We were fortunate in one of our scouting runs." He motioned to the data, "It would seem this Forerunner world is equipped with Data Terminals."

Henry tilted his head at that, clicking his Mandibles slightly, "Similar to those reported to have been on the Ark?"

Admiral Churchill nodded, a bit of a smile on his face, "That is correct. The information we have discovered has shed some light on a few questions. Specifically why we were unable to see the two fleets coming or going."

Fleet Master 'Kelacal pressed a few holographic covenant symbols and the data gave way to an image of Gateway, save there was a large bubble around it of two different colors. Red and blue. They were evenly spaced apart and connected at certain points, "The intensity of the Slip Space field has created a bridge between two universes," He paused a moment to let that sink in, "That is assuming if our scribes, and the human AI were able to properly translate the data."

Henry considered that. He had no idea such a thing was even possible? If it is, then it explains why the Covenant considered the Forerunner to be gods. For how could anyone but a god accomplish such a thing?

"If this is true, how do we intend to proceed?" Henry asked.

The Fleet Master looked towards the holographic images and pointed to the blue half of the screen, the half that would supposedly cross to another universe, "We are going to send a single ship to test if we may cross over. If we are able, then we may decide our next move."

* * *

><p>1650 Hours (Alliance Time)<p>

Shepard entered the same room her, Vegas, and EDI had taken from Cerberus. The Alliance RNDs (Research and Development) had not wasted any time, as the room now had even more terminals than they did before. Turians, Asari, Quarians, Geth and Humans were working on consoles, but only humans were using the alien holographic devices. EDI was at an Alliance terminal, working on some calculation, "What have you got?" she asked

EDI looked up from her work towards Shepard, than up to the holographic image of the station, "One of the alien vessels has broken formation with the rest of the fleet and has changed course." Shepard looked up at the image, seeing the oddly shaped ship. This one was not one of their largest, but who knows what they were capable of, "If my projections are process, I believe they are on course for the edge of the rift that surrounds this facility."

Shepard considered that a moment before asking, "Why would they do that? Why not just head back the way they came in?"

Edi looked towards her, "I have a theory, but require more data to be certain. I believe this place intersects to separate dimensions, and they are from a separate universe. If I am correct, than they may be trying to enter our universe."

Shepard blinked and was silent for a moment as she processed that, "Ok…. Assuming they are from a different dimension… What are we going to do about the ship about to enter our dimension?"

EDI blinked and looked back towards the holo image, "We might not need to. Cerberus is already taking action."

Indeed they were. Two Cerberus ships were leaving their fleet formation to exit the rift along a similar trajectory as the alien vessel.

EDI moved back to her console and began to work, studying new data coming in, "Shepard. The Cerberus ships have brought their weapons and barriers online. I believe they are going to attack the alien vessel."

* * *

><p>1700 Hours (UNSC Time)<p>

CCS Class Heavy Cruiser Fire of Honor reached the barrier without incident and crosses into unknown space. The first Covenant ship to enter another universe. Their mission was simply to take a few localized scans then return to the fleet.

A few moments after crossing over, two ships emerged from the Gateways Slip Space Rift. A Cerberus Dreadnought and a Cerberus Destroyer, along with two compliments of fighters.

Detecting the incoming ships, the Fire of Honor came about to but its port side to the oncoming ships. Their shields were already up, but their laser emitters and plasma torpedo launchers heated up. Lines of purple, giving the ship an angry appearance.

Cerberus fighters were holding back as the Dreadnought and Cruiser moved into position, their forward sections in place to take advantage of their primary cannons. Once in range they began to fire.

Mass accelerated projectiles crossed space towards the Fire of Honor and impacted their shields. The shields took the blows, flashing purple with each hit. Lasers began to project from the Fire of Honor. One such beam struck the dreadnought on the starboard wing. Their barriers, designed to resist Mass Accelerated weapons, were of no use as the beam slice into the hull.

Cerberus Fighters began to move, accelerating towards the Covenant ship, even as the vessel began to fire Plasma Torpedo's upon the Cerberus vessels.

The Cerberus Dreadnought took a direct hit from a Plasma torpedo, and the area of impact was heavily scarred as the hull was weakened from the intense heat.

Cerberus fighters began to fire at the Covenant ship and swarmed like angry bees. In response the Fire of Honor began to deploy Seraph fighters to engage the enemy ships.

As the Cerberus fighters engaged the Covenant Seraphs, they discovered that they had shields similar to the main vessel, but at least if a pilot was good enough they could get the shields down and destroy the Seraph Fighter.

The Cerberus Cruiser was turning, attempting to quit the field when the Covenants weapons fired multiple torpedoes, striking the Cruisers engines. A moment later, as the ship began to spin out of control, the hull buckled and shattered in upon itself.

The Cerberus Dreadnought was now in a fight for its life as they put everything they had into attacking the Covenant vessel. For a moment the Fire of Honors shields wavered and the ship's hull to a direct hit. Purple fire spewed from the impact area, but that seemed to only make the crew of the Fire of Honor angry, as more laser and Plasma Torpedo's impacted the Dreadnoughts hull until the ship shattered in space.

With the two ships destroyed, the Fired of Honor destroyed the last of the Cerberus fighters. With the danger passed, the Seraphs returned to the ship.

The Fire of Honor came about and reentered Gateway, returning to their fleet.

* * *

><p>Shepard, along with everyone else in the Map Room, were silent as they had watched the battle in real time via the hologram.<p>

The Alien ship had sustained damage, but still managed to destroy a Cerberus Dreadnought and a Cruiser.

Somewhere along the course of the battle the rest of Shepard's team had entered the map room to witness the scene.

Garrus was the first to speak, as a replay of the alien ships concentrated fire on the Cerberus Cruiser was shown. Under his breath he simply said, "How do I get one of those?"

Shepard looked towards EDI, "Contact Rear Admiral Galloway. I think he, and the leading representatives present need to see this."


End file.
